Open Your Eyes
by ThrowItAllAway
Summary: Laetitia, étudiante française monte sur Londres le temps d'un été pour travailler. Elle est serveuse dans un Irish Pub et vit dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, qui sont les seuls correspondants à son budget. Les choses démarrent bien pour la jeune fille qui fait des rencontres plus que surprenantes. Cet homme qui en un battement de cils va bouleverser sa vie à jamais
1. Prologue

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip..Bip…

Cela fait déjà trois jours que je suis dans cet état-là, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y fait. Trois horribles jours que je suis en lutte incessante contre moi-même, j'y mets tout mon cœur, mais cela ne suffit apparemment pas…

J'arrive à entendre ce que disent les médecins. D'après ce que je comprends, j'ai été maintenue dans un coma artificiel pendant un sacré moment. Aujourd'hui c'est le 19 novembre, c'est mon anniversaire, mes 19 ans. Personne n'est venu me voir. Pas mes parents, pas mes meilleurs amis, pas mon petit copain, personne, nobody.

Les médecins suggèrent de me débrancher, mais « il » se bat, comme depuis trois jours, ou peut-être même le début. Je ne sais même pas ce qu' « il » fait là. Ce n'est ni mon frère, ni mon meilleur ami, ni mon père, encore moins celui que je déteste pour m'avoir mis dans cette état-là, pour m'avoir lâchement abandonnée, mais que j'aurais pourtant voulu entendre plus que quiconque dans ce bas monde. « Il » n'est rien de cela, « il » est là, et vient me visiter tous les jours depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi « il » est là, mais c'est la seule voix familière que j'entends depuis ces trois jours où je ne suis pas assez active pour être qualifiée de morte, mais trop consciente pour être morte…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Nous sommes le 30 juin 2013, 5:03 am. Depuis trois jours, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne fais que vérifier, vérifier et encore vérifier mes bagages. Je suis au sommet de l'anxiété, et pour cause, c'est bien la première fois que je dois partir toute seule dans un pays étranger, et en plus, pour une durée de deux mois. Mon avion pour Londres décolle à midi, mais il me faut compter deux bonnes heures pour arriver à l'aéroport.

Je me lève, vérifie mes bagages, pars me laver, vérifie à nouveaux mes bagages, m'habille, me maquille, vérifie encore mes bagages, pars dans la cuisine prendre un café. Je m'apprêtais à vérifier une fois de plus mes bagages quand ma sœur arrive derrière moi et me dis « Non, ne t'en fais pas, rien ne s'est envolé pendant les cinq minutes où tu t'es fait un café. Par contre avec tout le bazar que tu fais là, tu m'as réveillé… » Et elle continue à grogner dans sa barbe avant de repartir essayer de se coucher à nouveaux.

Il est 8 :00 am, je charge mes bagages dans le coffre de ma petite Golf, puis je pars. Toute seule dans ma voiture, je commence à trouver le trajet bien long, c'est alors que viennent m'envahir les fameux « et si ». « Et si finalement M. Daunt ne voulait plus m'embaucher », « et si j'avais oublié mon passeport à la maison », « et si mes adaptateur pour prises étaient tombés de mon sac », « et si mon appartement avait été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre », « et si il y avait des bouchons à l'entrée de Toulouse », « et si je ratais mon avion », « et si… », « Et si… », « Et si… »… Dans un élan de lucidité je finis par me dire « et si je restais concentrée sur la route, histoire d'arriver entière à Londres ». Je me focalise sur cet objectif. A une aire d'autoroute, je m'arrête pour marcher un peu, parce qu'une chose est sure et certaine : je ne peux pas rester assise bien longtemps. J'en profite pour un mettre un CD que j'ai dans la voiture, puisque mon poste ne prend pas les clés USB. Aujourd'hui ça sera donc l'album « Waiting For The Sun » des Doors. J'aurais bien repris un café, mais il n'y a là qu'une station-service, un petit magasin où les prix sont exorbitants et des toilettes publiques, donc complètement crades. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je pars pour encore une heure de trajet au minimum.

J'arrive à Toulouse, il est 10 :30am. Le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'aéroport, de me garer et de descendre mes bagages, et de vérifier une énième fois que j'ai bien tous mes papiers, il est déjà 11 :20am. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de l'aéroport et c'est partit pour l'aventure !

Le trajet est extrêmement long à mon goût, moi qui ai horreur de rester assise pendant une longue période. Pourtant je suis étudiante et les sièges en amphi sont bien moins confortables, mais à bientôt 19 ans, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à tenir en place. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille qui se met en avant dès le début. Je suis faite pour rester derrière, je suis assez froide et calme en apparence, mais dans la vraie vie, je suis une véritable pile électrique, on pourrait croire que rien n'arriverai à m'arrêter à part la mort. Je sautille partout, je ris, j'embête tout le monde avec mon plus fidèle allier, mon Polaroid 636 (Nda : les polaroid ont une gamme d'appareils photos dit instantanés, le 363 en fait partit et il est argentique, i-e à pellicules) toujours prête pour immortaliser les meilleurs instants, et les pires aussi. J'ai 3 ans d'âge mental, si ce n'est que je suis aussi maniaque… J'ai horreur de voir des choses traîner n'importe où, sauf quand c'est les miennes, des gens qui mâchent la bouche ouverte, de ceux qui baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans prendre la peine de se cacher, de ceux qui éternuent sans se couvrir la bouche… Pour résumer, comme me le dit souvent mon meilleur amis, je suis « la fille la plus chiante que la Terre n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de porter », une fois, il ajouté « il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un m'explique comment j'arrive ENCORE à te supporter après huit douloureuses années », je me suis contentée de lui sourire et de lui répondre d'un air faussement prétentieux qu'il ne pourrait survivre dans ce bas monde sans moi.

Deux heures plus tard, me voici à l'aéroport, ma valise dans une main, mon sac à main dans l'autre. J'ai l'air d'une touriste fraîchement débarquée. J'appelle exceptionnellement un taxi pour rejoindre le propriétaire de l'appartement. Il m'attend à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il me donne les clés et me ré explique deux-trois règles puis me rappelle qu'il exige 230£ tous les vendredis. Il ne me fait pas visiter car j'étais déjà montée sur Londres en avril pour la paperasse, l'entretien d'embauche et par la même occasion la visite de l'appart ainsi que l'état des lieux.

Je monte au 4ème étage, l'ascenseur est en panne, ma valise est lourde mais ça reste supportable. J'aime la marche à pied donc ça ne me pose pas de gros problèmes. Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée, sors la clef de ma poche quand mon voisin sort de chez lui. Il doit avoir 24-25ans. Un grand svelte châtain aux yeux verts, trop choupinou. Il me sourit, puis regarde mes valises et me dit :

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Si j'avais su, je serai descendu pour t'aider.

C'est pas grave, lui répondis-je

Ah si, tu as monté cette énorme valise toute seule, sur quatre étages, et moi j'étais tranquillement en train de prendre un thé alors que…

Stop ! le coupais-je. C'est bon, j'en suis pas morte, donc pas la peine d'épiloguer sur le sujet... Je m'appelle Laetitia, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Moi je suis Andrew, il me sera la main puis regarda sa montre, et je suis aussi accessoirement en retard. Je te laisse ou je vais me faire virer... A plus »

Andrew descendit les escaliers. Ce garçon est disons... charmant. Il a un joli sourire et de beaux yeux verts. En plus de ça, il est bien bâtit, que demander de plus ?

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir la porte. J'entre, et redécouvre ce qui devrait être mon chez moi pour les 2 mois à venir. L'appartement est équipé et donne accès au wi-fi. Il se compose d'une chambre, une cuisine/salon/salle à manger, ainsi que d'une salle de bain comprenant des WC, une baignoire et un lavabo. Les pièces sont petites mais lumineuses, et bien plus grandes que celles de mon T1 universitaire. Je défais mes bagages, range mes affaires dans le placard ainsi qu'à la salle d'eau, puis je pars en direction de la supérette la plus proche pour faire quelques courses, mais quand je vois mon sony cybershot DSC-W550 dans mon sac à main, je décide d'aller visiter les environs.

J'ai beau avoir fait l'effort de mémoriser chaque endroit par lequel je passais, mais je me suis quand même perdu... Il est 06:00 pm, ça fait donc une heure que je tourne en rond. Je finis par demander mon chemin à un petit garçon de dix ans. Une fois à l'épicerie, je cherche des produits que je connais, mais en vain. Je n'ai plus qu'à acheter des produits locaux en espérant ne pas m'intoxiquer... Sur le chemin du retour, je croise Andrew qui m'explique qu'il travaille pour une boutique H&M dans le centre. Il insiste pour porter mes sacs et me propose de venir dîner chez lui ce soir. Je décline malheureusement son invitation, lui expliquant que je commence à travailler demain, et que je voudrai me reposer ce soir. Il recommence à parler. Il parle, parle et parle encore, c'est fou ce qu'il a comme débit de parole ! En l'espace de 30 minutes, j'ai découvert qu'il était américain, qu'il avait en fait 22 ans, que lui aussi était à Londres uniquement pour travailler pendant l'été, qu'il était issu d'une famille nombreuse et qu'il avait eu un poisson rouge nommé Peter qui était maintenant mort.

10:00 pm, je suis dans mon lit, mon Packard Bell EasyNote TS sur les genoux, donnant des nouvelles au peu de followers que j'ai sur twitter et chattant avec deux copines sur Facebook. Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme car demain, je commence à 9:00 am et je finis à 11:00 pm avec une coupure de 02:00 pm à 06:00 pm. Si avec des heures pareilles je n'arrive pas à dormir sur mes deux oreilles, c'est que j'ai vraiment de sévères problèmes d'insomnies.

Le lendemain, je me réveille au son de ma chanson du moment du moment « valentine's day » de Linkin Park. J'aime cette chanson parce qu'en fait elle ne parle pas d'une histoire amour déchu, mais de la perte du père de Chester (chanteur du groupe) le jour de la saint valentin.

Après m'être lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et avoir un bu un café, je regarde l'heure. Il est 07:50 am. J'ai tout juste le temps de me brosser les dents, me munir d'un plan, vérifier que j'ai bien l'adresse du pub, mes papiers, ma carte bleu, un peu de monnaie et mon paquet de cigarettes. Je sors de chez moi, enclenche mon baladeur qui joue l'album « Light Me Up » des Pretty Reckless. Je cours jusqu'à la station de métro, prend un abonnement pour la semaine, puis me dirige vers la bonne rame. Moi qui suis de nature malchanceuse, pour une fois le destin me tend les bras : mon appart et la sortie la plus proche du pub sont sur la même ligne.

Le pub ressemble à un pub banal, légèrement moderne. Le patron m'explique que c'est un endroit modeste que les gens fréquentent généralement après 08:00 pm. Chose que je constate puisque j'ai vu défilé moins d'une vingtaine de personnes en quatre heures de service.

2:15 pm, je sors pour ma coupure après avoir nettoyé toutes les tables. J'allume une cigarette puis je décide de partir du côté de tower bridge pour faire quelques photos. Je me pose ensuite sur une terrasse pour rendre un café. Je jubile intérieurement à l'idée de me faire servir parce que dans moins d'une heure c'est moi qui porterait le tablier. Une fois mon café finis, je glisse la main dans mon paquet de clopes et m'aperçois que c'est le vide intégral... Gloups, là c'est vraiment le drame, j'ai une sacrée envies de m'en griller une mais j'ai laissé le reste de la cartouche à l'appartement. Pas le temps d'y retourner, tant pis, je cours à la recherche d'un bureau de tabac m'en acheter un. Une fois le précieux paquet dans mes mains, je saute presque de joie, je l'ouvre, en prend une, l'allume à l'aide de mon zippo puis m'assois sur un banc à deux pas du pub pour mieux la savourer, parce que la prochaine, c'est dans cinq heures. Une fois que je l'ai finis, mais pas jusqu'au filtre, parce que fumer le filtre, ça rend stérile, je traverse la rue en courant et arrive avec deux minutes d'avances. Le patron s'est absenté, il n'y a que le barman pour l'instant qui nettoie son espace de travail en attendant l'arrivée des clients. Les deux premières heures sont bien calmes, uniquement des petits papys qui viennent ici après leur repas pour prendre un petit thé parce que « ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'on vient ici tous les soirs pour prendre une infusion, ou autre chose ». Bon sang ce que ça peut jacasser un papy britannique !

Vers 08:00pm, la clientèle change. Les plus de 60 ans rentrent se coucher et des plus jeunes arrivent. Amy, l'autre serveuse, se fait regarder par les clients mais n'y prête pas attention, elle reste professionnelle. Moi je suis un peu plus mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas ce genres de regards, je trouve que ça frôle le manque de respect. Pourtant j'ai l'habitude, mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Après que certains aient engloutis quelques pintes, je doutes de la légendaire timidité des British.

Vers 11:00 pm, quand le pub est vide et qu'Amy et Fred, le barman, sont partis, je m'apprête à aller me changer pour rentrer chez moi à mon tour. J'entends alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années entre. Il fait à peu près ma taille, soit dans les 1m72. Il porte un jean et un sweater à capuche, qu'il garde sur la tête. Je n'ose pas luis demander de partir, puisqu'en fait, techniquement, le pub n'était pas fermé, donc il était tout à fait dans son droit quand il est entré. Il s'assied au bar. Je pris pour qu'il ne me demande pas un cocktail compliqué que je ne saurai préparer.

Quand j'entends sa voix au moment où il me commande un pinte de bière, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, je fond, quelle voix ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les voix des anglais mais la sienne dépasse toutes seules que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre, la seule chose qui me tracasse, c'est cette impression de déjà vu, ou plutôt « déjà entendu ».. Je sais que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque par, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où, c'est un sentiment extrêmement frustrant.

Je lui apporte sa pression puis guette l'entrée, espérant secrètement que personne n'en profite pour arriver. Il remonte ses manches pour boire. Je vois son tatouage au niveau du poignet droit. De là où je suis, on pourrait croire qu'il y a écrit « trust » mais ça me paraît irréaliste parce que généralement, les tatouages placés à cet endroit là se lisent dans l'autre sens. Je fais mine d'aller nettoyer un table pour pouvoir passer dernière lui. Il s'est en fait, fait tatouer « faith ». Je penses que les vapeurs d'alcool commencent légèrement à me monter au cerveau. Je m'assois doucement sur une chaise non loin de lui. J'en profite pour détailler son dos. Je n'ai jamais été autant intéressée par cette partie du corps chez quelqu'un.

Ça va paraître ridicule,mais ce type que je ne reverrai sûrement jamais, que je n'ai pas vu à proprement parler, m'attire comme personne n'a pu le faire auparavant...

Il se retourne vers moi, me souris, puis se lève. Il se dirige vers moi, me murmure « au revoir » à l'oreille et me souffle légèrement dans le coup. J'en frissonne. Il se dirige vers la porte et part. Il me faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me remettre de ces émotions. Je pars me changer en ayant cette fois-ci tourné le panneau « Ouvert ». Le temps que j'arrive à la station métro, le dernier est déjà parti. Je dois traverser la ville entière à pied en talon et sous la pluie. A force d'avoir marché toute la journée, je commence à avoir les pieds meurtris. Tant pis, j'enlève mes chaussures, m'allume une cigarette puis repends mon chemin. Une seule pensée ose emplir mon esprit : cet inconnu.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Hier soir, Arsène Lupin est ENCORE passé et il a demandé s'il pouvait être servi par celle qu'il a appelé la jolie métisse aux boucles brune »

Cette phrase raisonne dans ma tête encore et encore. Arsène Lupin, c'est le surnom qu'Amy a attribué au beau brun que j'ai servis la semaine dernière, lors de mon premier service. Elle l'appelle comme ça, parce que selon elle, monsieur aurait volé mon cœur... ces derniers temps, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à me rappeler qu'il existe et qu'on vit quelque chose d'assez croit sur comme faire que je suis folle amoureuse de ce type. Foutaise !

Amy est française elle aussi. Aucune de nous deux ne s'était aperçu qu'on l'était toute deux, jusqu'à ce soir où elle a dit « Oh putain ! Ce qu'il peut me faire chier celui là ! » en français, à propos d'un client qui l'appelait toutes les deux minutes pour changer de commande. Je l'ai regardé avec compassion puis ai explosé de rire, quand elle a réalisé que j'avais tout compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle a ajouté « Non mais c'est vrai, il est casse pied ce type ! ». Elle est aussi du sud et son anniversaire est trois jours avant le mien. On est toutes les deux scorpions. On a une vision des choses assez proche, on a à peu prés les mêmes goûts, la même vision de soi, des autres, on cherche toutes les deux des gens vrai, sincères. On ne fait pas que prétendre avoir un point de vue, on le défend, un peu trop parfois. On a tellement de points en commun que des fois, je trouve que s'en est effrayant...

Depuis tout à l'heure, elle me parle depuis mon salon, pendant que je suis en train de me préparer dans la salle de bain. Je n'écoute pas la moitié de ce qu'elle me dit, jusqu'à ce que je capte une fin de phrase :

« - … Et à ce moment là, il m'a tendu la main, m'a dit que c'était tant pis pour toi, que tu n'avais qu'à être là au bon moment. Du coup, on est partis dans son château dans les airs grâce à un nuage et ensuite à a fait l'amour comme des bêtes et...

Que, hein ? Quoi ? T'as pas ? Non mais, c'est pas possible c'est pas arrivé ? J'ai rien compris - lui dis-je en mettant par erreur du rouge à lèvre sur ma joue en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain - .

Oh rien, je me suis juste dit que quitte à ne pas être écoutée, autant en profiter pour fantasmer à voix haute – me répond t'elle. Sinon sympa ton maquillage, mais Halloween c'est déjà passé tu sais ?

Ahahahahahah... C'est pas drôle... Et c'est TA faute !

Ce de MA faute si tu sais pas te maquiller ? - elle éclate de rire – Et en plus, si jamais on est en retard au resto, ça sera ta faute - elle s'approche pour voir où j'en suis - . Putain ! T'es ENCORE en serviette, t'abuse là !

Oh merde ! Je me dépêche »

Je me démaquille les lèvres, cours enfiler une robe noire sans manche avec un décolleté plutôt plongeant et une ceinture sous la poitrine que j'ai trouvé chez MIM. Je mets des escarpins bleu et en avant gingant !

On retrouve Andrew accompagné de Mai, une de ses collègues, devant un restaurant chinois en ville. A peines arrivés, Amy commence déjà à raconter que c'est de ma faute si on est en retard, que je ne sait pas me préparer rapidement et que je ne sais même pas me maquiller convenablement . Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai même pas d'arguments pour nier les faits.

Au cours du repas, j'apprends que Mai est elle aussi française et de début novembre, donc scorpion. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Andrew, garçon américain poisson, fait mine de bouder parce qu'il se sent « mis à l'écart avec tous ces scorpions français ».

Au moment où je commence à avoir l'impression qu'Andrew en pince pour Mai, elle se met à nous parler de son petit copain. Quand on cherche à en savoir plus, elle nous dit qu'il sont ensemble depuis six mois et qu'elle n'est pas dans la possibilité d'en dévoiler plus. Ça m'intrigue, je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle est la maîtresse d'un homme marié, si elle a honte de son copain ou si elle a vraiment une raison valable.

Après le resto, Andrew nous quitte en nous reprochant e fait que « certains travaillent EUX !». Amy propose d'aller se faire une virée shopping, j'accepte même si vu mon budget, ça va plus ressembler à du « looking » pour moi. Mai, qui est en congé cet après midi, ne semble pas avoir son mot à dire. Amy la tire par la bras pour qu'elle nous accompagne... La délicatesse et elle, ça fait deux !

Il est 5:00 pm, Amy et moi n'avons rien acheté, faute de trouver nos tailles sur les articles nous intéressants. Mai c'est acheté un robe assez jolie, plutôt courte, dans un ton de vieux rose qu'elle a trouvé chez Manoukian qu'elle compte porter pour une fête organisée par son copain ce samedi afin de célébrer la réussite du nouveau projet de ses collègues de travail. Elle nous a dit qu'il n'y aurait que les collègues en question et que de ce fait elle allait être la seule présence féminine, du coup elle nous invite. Au début j'étais plutôt réticente, j'avais légèrement peur de faire tache dans le décor, surtout si elle porte une robe à plus de 100€... Mais entre sa mine de chien battu, le fait qu'il n'y ai que des mâles et mon envie de sortir un peu, je finis par céder. De même pour Amy. Du coup, il nous reste quatre jours pour trouver comment s'habiller, dur challenge.

Pendant qu'elle commèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi, je m'allume une cigarette. Quelqu'un n'ayant apparemment pas de temps à perdre, me bouscule violemment, entraînant ma chute, puis continue sa route, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Je cris « Espèce de petit salopard » parce que c'est vraiment le cas. Le contenu de mon sac est tombe par terre. Les filles m'aident à tout ramasser. Je me relève, passe la main dans mon paquet, attrape une cigarette, la porte à ma bouche. Je m'apprête à l'allumer quand Mai me lance :

« - Encore ?

C'est pas de sa faute - lui dit Amy - c'est une vieille tox !

Non mais attend - reprend Mai - c'est la sixième de l'aprem. À ce rythme là, à la fin du mois, c'est 'autoroute sur ses poumons.

S'il n'y a pas d'embouteillages, ça me va ! » lui répondis-je en allumant ma cigarette tandis qu'elle me faisait les yeux ronds.

C'est vrai que depuis mon arrivée à Londres , j'ai plus que triplé ma consommation. Le paquet que j'ai ouvert hier ne compte plus que cinq cigarettes, il va falloir que je réduise ou j'aurai plus un rond à la fin de l'été. Mauvais puisque mon argument auprès des parents pour partir était justement de pouvoir passer une année universitaire plus tranquille financièrement parlant, tout n améliorant mon CV, parce qu'avoir bossé sur Londres quand on est française, ça fait toujours bien.

À la fin de on service, je reste un peu, j'attends qu'il passe, en vains. Il est 11:30 pm, toujours pas de trace du mystérieux inconnu. Sûrement qu'il a du trouver mieux à faire qu'entrer dans un bar vide pour voir une simple serveuse comme moi. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir abandonnée ? On n'est tout de même pas mariés ! Je pars me changer et cours pour ne pas rater le dernier métro. L'avantage quand il ne passe pas, c'est qu'au moins, je ne traverse pas la moitié de la ville à pieds !

On est vendredi, soit la veille de la fête à laquelle Mai nous as invitées. Plus le temps passe, moins j'ai envie d'y aller. Qu'est ce que j'irai faire là-bas ? Une fête de bureau, avec des gens que je ne connais pas le moins du monde. En plus je n'ai strictement rien à porter. Mais si je ne viens pas, Amy va me bassiner pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps. J'irai donc... à contre cœur, mais j'irai.

Pendant ma pause, je reçois un SMS de Mai pour me confirmer l'adresse. J'en profite pour lui préciser qu'en raison de nos horaires, Amy et moi ne pourront pas être présentes avant 11:30 pm, mais qu'Andrew lui sera là à l'heure.

Virée shopping, en tête à tête avec moi même, je finis par trouver une jolie robe en dentelle chez Mango. La trame en dentelle est noire mais la doublure est rouge. Elle arrive aux genoux devant et en bas des mollets derrière. La robe n'a pas de manches. Elle devrait faire l'affaire. J'envoie une photo de la robe à Amy par SMS. Elle me répond :

« What ? Tu t'es fait une virée shopping et tu m'as pas prévenue ? Ok, je retiens. Et ben du coup, je vais dire que ta robe elle est super moche et que si j'avais été là, je t'aurai empêchée d'acheter cette horreur de la nature et tu aurais fait des économie...(même si en fait je la trouve toute mimi et que si tu l'avais pas vue, je te l'aurais sûrement mise dans les bras et forcée à la prendre) »

Je passe chez moi poser mes achats, prend un nouveau paquet de clopes et repars illico.

Arrivée au pub, j'ai dix minutes de retard, je me prend le savon du siècle. Non pas par le patron, mais par Amy. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je ne l'ai pas conviée à ma virée shopping. Elle me dit que c'est un manque de solidarité et que pour me punir, elle me traînerait de force demain pour qu'on aille lui trouver une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Il faut dire que depuis trois jours je suis un peu à la ramasse... trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, trois jours qu'il ne passe plus, trois jours que je reste jusqu'à 11:30 pm passées dans l'espoir de le voir. Enfin voir, c'est un bien grand mot, il vient toujours vêtu d'un sweater à capuche de façon à masquer son visage. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste vu son tatouage au poignet droit et un piercing à l'oreille. Des fois j'essaie de l'imaginer. Au début je pensais qu'il était blond aux yeux bleu, mais un soir il est venu en short, me laissant constater qu'il était brun, ou châtain. Ce soir encore il a du trouver mieux à faire, sûrement qu'il a une vie oui ! Mais je m'étais habituée à ses petites visites.

Ce soir, le pub est quasi désert. Il est bientôt 10:00 pm et après les petits vieux, seulement une dizaine de clients entrent. Certains ne sont cependant toujours pas sortis. Ils enchaînent pintes sur pintes. Le nez rouge, ils font des mouvements brusques, ils parlent fort, parfois violent dans leurs propos et bien trop souvent incohérents. Ils me font rire, mais en même temps , j'ai bien envie de les mettre à la porte, de leur dire de ne pas revenir ici, jamais, parce qu'ils commencent à m'inquiéter à boire autant. Les clients d'un soir ne me font pas de peine, mais ceux que je vois tous les soirs depuis mon arrivée, et qui boivent à n'en plus arriver à marcher, me font mal au cœur. J'ai horreur de voir des gens au plus bas et être impuissante face à leur mal être, ne pouvoir rien faire pour eux Je n'ose pas, je suis juste une simple serveuse payée pour faire boire des gens, donc il est fort probable que des mises en gardes venant de moi paraissent mal venues.

Après mon service, je me change. Je sors du pub, fouille ans ma poche pour attraper une cigarette et me retrouve plaquée contre un mur. J'aillais crier mais mon agresseur me mets les mains devant la bouche pour m'en empêcher. Il a les mains vachement douces ! Pourquoi je trouve qu'il a les mains douces moi ? Je commence à divaguer c'est pas possible... Un type m'agresse en pleine rue et le premier truc au quel je pense c'est « Oh il a les mains douce » alors qu'il se pourrait que ces mains là m'étranglent ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Je commence à paniquer. Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus, il me bloque l'accès à mon sac à main, alors que j'ai une bombe au poivre dedans... J'aurais du écouter le vendeur et la garder dans ma poche. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Il s'approche pour venir me murmurer à l'oreille « Alors, ça fait quoi d'espérer voir quelqu'un et de se rendre compte qu'on attend en vainc »

à suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

Non, c'est pas possible... Il a quand même pas osé faire ça... C'est pas possible, c'est pas lui. Il est quand même pas tordu à ce point !

Il se penche vers moi, m'attrape par ma taille et s'empare de mes lèvres.

Il s'absente, me flanque la pire peur de ma vie et pense qu'il va tout résoudre en m'embrassant ? Il est vraiment culotté comme type !

Il se recule, me souffle dans le cou et me murmure « sorry babe, I gotta go... See you soon », m'embrasse à nouveau puis s'en va.

Génial, maintenant un mec que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu me plaque contre un mur à la fin de mon service, en pleine nuit, m'embrasse et en plus m'appelle « Babe », mot que je déteste par-dessus tout... dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrée ?

Le lendemain, au réveil, je texte Amy pour lui raconter vite fait ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ce matin je ne travaille pas, j'ai prévu de faire ma vieille larve et rester au lit, mais j'ai tellement envie d'un « café/clope » que je finis par bouger mes grosses fesses. Je suis interrompue en plein rituel par quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Je ne suis vêtue que d'un vieux T-Shirt de mon ex qui me va trois fois trop large et qui m'arrive à mi-cuisses. Je l'enlevé, passe la première robe que je trouve au sol, m'attache les cheveux à l'aide d'un vieil élastique et entends à nouveau des protestations en provenance de ma porte d'entrée. Je par ouvrir la peur au ventre.

Ce n'est qu'Andrew qui venait me demander si j'avais du sucre, sa tasse de café dans une main, un bouquet dans l'autre. Je lui mets deux morceau dans la tasse, prend le bouquet et referme la porte au nez sans trop réfléchir. Il toque à nouveau en disant « Et l'hospitalité tu connais ? Non parce que le bouquet, il n'est pas de moi. Par contre la prochaine fois que je vois un beau brun en déposer un sur le pas de ta porte, je le jette à la poubelle, tu m'entends ? Et je parle du bouquet, pas du mec. Même si je peux le jeter lui aussi » Ah, j'aurai peut-être dû penser à lui proposer d'entrer... Je lui ouvre à nouveaux, m'excuse de mon comportement et lui propose d'entrer. Regarde les fleurs, elles sont accompagnées d'un mot « désolé pour hier soir, je voulais juste te surprendre encore une fois xx ». Le bouquet est magnifique il a dû coûter horriblement cher vu qu'il est composé de plus d'une trentaine de roses rouges parfaitement taillée. Andrew me demande de qui c'est, je lui réponds qu'il doit y avoir erreur sur le destinataire mais que je le garde quand même parce qu'il est joli et cher.

Il me parle ensuite de son boulot, de sa copine qui est restée à Denver, de la pluie, du mauvais temps... Il me parle pour le plaisir de parler, comme toujours. Il insiste pour que j'essaie juste pour lui la robe que je porterai ce soir. Au début je m'y oppose, puis je finis par céder tant il est coriace. Il la trouve jolie mais sans plus, il dit que j'aurai pu pousser un peu plus dans mes recherches pour trouver mieux. Je fais mine d'être vexée. Quand il part, il passe la main dans mes cheveux, me dit « Ferme bien la porte derrière moi, on ne sait jamais qui peut tenter d'entrer », il me sourit et ferme la porte. Il aime bien faire le papa poule, il passe son temps à s'inquiéter « Tu vas quand même pas sortir avec une jupe aussi courte un jour de pluie ? », « Mets ton écharpe, il y a du vent aujourd'hui », « Arrête de fumer autant ! », « T'as mangé au moins ces derniers jours ? Parce qu'on dirai que tu as perdu 4kg ! » Etc. Il est carrément pire que moi.

01:30 pm, je pars de chez moi pour retrouver Amy dans un café. Avant cela, il faut que je m'arrête dans le bureau de tabac le plus proche m'acheter un paquet de Lucky Strike puisque j'ai une fois de plus oublié le mien chez moi.

J'arrive au café, je suis en avance. Je me rends compte que j'aurai mieux fait de la retrouver au pub vu que j'ai mes affaires pour ce soir avec moi puisque a proposé qu'on se change au pub pour perdre moins de temps. Sauf que ça risque de m'encombrer. Je lui envoie un SMS pour lui dire de m'attendre sur place, avant de me diriger vers la station de métro le portable dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Arrivée au pub, je pose mes affaires et ressors aussitôt. Amy m'attend dehors et commence à m'engueuler dès qu'elle me voit :

« Non mais ça va pas bien toi ! Tu pouvais pas m'appeler sur le moment hier soir au lieu de m'envoyer un message ce matin ? Tu es consciente du nombre de filles qui se font enlever chaque année ? Pis celles qui se font tuer ? Tu sais que t'es complètement folle ? Il y a vraiment des baffes qui se perdent. Et puis répond moi bordel, j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide et j'ai horreur de ça, surtout quand j'engueule les gens

Oui - répondis-je - bon sur le moment j'y ai pas pensé, sorry...

Mais je m'en fous de ce que t'as pensé sur le moment - me coupe-t 'elle en agitant les bras - . Bon, c'était lui ? T'en ai sure ? Il a vraiment un problème ce type

Oui - acquise-je -. Je te le fais pas dire.

Mais... C'était comment ? Je veux dire, il embrasse bien ?

Amy ! - Râlais-je - en m'empourprant

Quoi ? J'veux savoir

Non mais ça pas ?

Aller !

Mmmmh, on va dire que oui

Ah ah, je le savais. Ton petit air gênée et tout ça, tu l'as dans la peau ce type, tu l'as dans la peau, tu l'as dans la peau ! »

Elle m'exaspère à répéter ça. Comment diable pourrais-je en pincer pour un type dont je ne connais rien ? Pas même son visage. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas tant tort que ça. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air différent, un peu spécial. Il passe son temps à essayer de me surprendre. Ça fait plaisir, mais c'est effrayant. Je décide de parler du bouquet à Amy :

« Ce matin Andrew est passé, et il y avait un bouquet de fleur devant ma porte donc...

de quoi ? Andrew t'offre des fleurs maintenant ?

Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu un beau brun les déposer... Il y avait un mot avec qui disait « désolé pour hier soir. Je voulais juste te surprendre encore un fois xx »

tu déconnes là ?!

Non, je pense que c'était...

Le mec qui passe au bar ! Oh c'est trop meugnon !

Amy, tu te rends spas compte ?! Ça veut dire qu'il a mon adresse. Sauf que vu que je suis là que pour cet été, je ne suis sur aucun annuaire local, donc ça ne laisse plus qu'une seule possibilité... Il m'a suivie, jusqu'à devant ma porte ! La prochaine fois il va faire quoi ? Entrer dans mon appart par effraction ?

Calme-toi bon sang ! Il l'a fait juste pour t'offrir des fleurs, pas pour venir t'étrangler dans ton sommeil.

Oui mais...

Oui mais tu la ferme ! Profite un peu du beau temps, arrête de te prendre la tête, souffle un bon coup et c'est tout ! »

Je m'exécute. Cet aprèm encore on va faire les boutiques parce que madame veut une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Elle veut être parfaite parce que « tu sais jamais qui seront ces gens pour toi dans dix ans ! ». En définitive, je me suis aussi acheté une paire de chaussures. J'avais prévu de porter des escarpins noirs de 7cm, mais j'opte pour une jolie paire rouge de 10cm.

Après le service, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer, du coup je propose à Amy de se préparer chez moi. Je demande à Andrew de passer nous prendre à l'appart.

11:43 pm, Andrew me bip, signe que l'on doit descendre. Miracle, je suis déjà prête, j'ai juste à fourrer un autre paquet dans mon sac à main et c'est parti.

Il se gare le plus près possible. On fait le reste du chemin à pied. On est dans les quartiers Ouest de la ville, ceux des jolies grandes maisons bien entretenues.

Mai nous attend devant sa maison. Elle nous explique que c'est celle de son copain, que beaucoup de gens sont partis et qu'il ne reste plus que les membres du groupe de son copain ainsi que leur batteur. Je commence à être intriguée, premièrement parce que techniquement le batteur est un membre à part entière dans un groupe, sinon ce n'est pas un groupe, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait parlé d'une soirée avec les collègues de son copain, je m'attendais à voir des hommes d'affaire. Avant d'entrer, Andrew dit à Amy « Alors surtout, tu ne cries pas, tu ne pleures pas, tu ne sautes pas partout ! ». On se regarde toutes les deux, les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas la nature de tels propos.

La porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître un jeune homme grand, brun et métissé, typé pakistanais, qui fait la une des magazines pour ados et pré-ados depuis plus de deux ans. Lui et son groupe, qui est en fait un boys band, vendent des places à guichet fermé. Ils attirent les cris et les larmes de milliers de jeune fille en fleur. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre leur musique, bien au contraire, c'est juste que leur groupie s'insupportent au plus haut point. Tellement que j'ai eu du mal au début à ma détacher de leur image de pseudo beau mec de pacotille, ce qui mis du temps avant d'arriver à écouter leur premier album et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Amy est stupéfaite « Sur toutes les filles qu'on pouvait rencontrer à Londres, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur la copine d'un des One Direction »

J'explose de rire, mais elle n'a pas tort, une fois de plus. D'un coup je comprends mieux l'avertissement d'Andrew, lui qui sait à quel point elle est fan du groupe. Fan, et non pas groupies, il faut bien veiller à différencier les deux termes.

Mai nous présente Zayn comme étant son petit ami puis les quatre autres membres ainsi que leur batteur. Amy me lance un regard moqueur et un sourire narquois, elle sait à quel point je suis fan de ce type, en tant que batteur bien évidemment, même si physiquement parlant, je cracherai pas dessus. Il a l'air si adorable, il a un visage fin, les pommettes hautes, un sourire enfantin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Amy semble prendre énormément sur elle pour ne pas exploser de joie. Cette gêne finis par disparaître au bout de deux-trois verres. Moi, je préfère ne pas boire, à force je me connais et je sais qu'il est fort probable que la situation finisse par m'échapper. Je sais très bien que je ne tiens pas à l'alcool et que je fais vite n'importe quoi, je dis vite des choses que je ne pense pas et que je regrette le lendemain.

Cela fait déjà deux que nous sommes arrivés, et Amy commence à enlever ses talons, pour la taquiner, je lui lance

« Petite joueuse va !

Oh je t'en prie, j'ai mal aux pieds

Oh, la pauvre petite chose, tu veux un mouchoir ?

Non, ta robe fera l'affaire

Essaie !

Ne me le demande pas deux fois

On va éviter je pense »

Une vingtaine de minutes après, je cède. Il fait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Je prends mon paquet de cigarettes, vérifies qu'il contient bien mon briquet et sors discrètement. Amy va m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissée boire à en perdre la raison et danser collé-serré avec un Niall Horan encore moins sobre qu'elle. Je prends le risque, j'étouffe à l'intérieur, et j'ai vraiment envie de m'en griller une.

Je sors, il n'y a pas de lumière dehors. Je m'avance un peu, pour ne pas rester trop près de la porte dans le cas où quelqu'un voudrait sortir. J'allume ma cigarette.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agit. Des pas s'avancent vers moi. Une main se pose sur mes yeux, l'autre sur mes hanches. Je sens que c'est des mains d'homme parce que bien qu'elles soient douces, elles sont massives. Un mec s'avance, me masque la vue et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il a les mains douces, réaction très logique et rationnelle…

Il se rapproche de moi. Il se rapproche de moi, je ne réagis pas, je pense que ce n'est qu'une stupide blague d'Andrew. Je me prends au jeu et ferme mes yeux. Il se colle à moi, puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule, il pique. Il pique ? Mon dieu il pique ! S'il pique, ça veut dire qu'il s'est mal rasé... Andrew se rase toujours de très près, il a une peau de bébé, tout le temps. Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas Andrew... Je commence à paniquer mais m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Je me concentre sur l'éventuelle identité de l'individu, on peut éliminer Andrew, et Niall qui doit encore être ventousé à Amy. Des cinq qu'il reste, je m'autorise à éliminer Harry qui était impeccablement rasé et Zayn qui n'est sûrement pas assez idiot pour agir ainsi alors que sa copine pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Pendant que je réfléchi à qui cela pourrait être, il m'embrasse dans le cou puis dit « Les fleurs t'ont plût ? ».

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Pendant que je réfléchi à qui cela pourrait être, il m'embrasse dans le cou puis dit « Les fleurs t'ont plût ? » .

C'est encore et toujours lui. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le repousser, ou mieux, lui mordre la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne. Au lieu, je reste là, blottie contre lui, mais je pris intérieurement et du plus profond de mon être pour que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon vœux est enfin exaucé.

« Youhou, Laeti, t'es là ? - dit Amy, d'une voix un peu déraillé -

Eheh, il faut aussi chercher Josh,commence à dire un homme, parce que...

Ouais, mais toi tais toi, d'abord on retrouve Laeti, parce que Josh, moi je m'en fous - répond Amy -

Mais si je trouve pas Josh, je peux pas rentrer, c'est lui mon Sam ce soir

C'est pas mon problème Niall ! Andy voudra jamais partir sans Laeti, et je veux rentrer donc pas de Laeti, pas de dodo. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je retrouve Laeti, le reste je m'en tape comme des années trente... J'veux rentrer chez moi »

Elle a l'air mal, très mal. Je la vois agiter les bras en criant mon nom, appuyée sur le jeune Irlandais. Ils avancent comme ils peuvent, marchant de travers, manquant de tomber à chaque pas qu'ils font. D'un coup Niall la lâche pour vomir, elle tombe sur les cours vers elle, cherche des yeux un tuyau d'arrosage, une fois ce dernier trouvé, je l'asperge d'eau froide.

« Bwaaaaahhh ! Mais elle est gelée cette eau ! - râle-t-elle -

C'est le concept de l'eau froide babe

Te moque pas de moi !

T'as qu'à boire plus la prochaine fois - lui dis-je -

J'ai bu que de l'eau - tente-t'elle de se défendre -

Oui, c'est ça, de l'eau de vie ! »

Elle est toute trempe, elle râle, mais au moins elle est plus lucide... Josh aide Niall, il a l'air occupé. Et si c'était le moment idéal pour filer à l'anglaise ?

Je commence à aider Amy à se relever puis essaie de retrouver Andrew. Il est à moitié endormis sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons endormis ces deux là. Harry a l'air d'un mec trop adorable, j'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec lui ce soir... Ce n'est que partie remise ! J'ai presque de la peine à l'idée de devoir en réveiller un, voir les deux. Mais si je veux partir d'ici avant qu'il ne me retrouve, c'est la meilleure solution à mes yeux.

« Tu devrai le laisser dormir, je te ramène si tu veux.

Non, c'est pas la peine, tu dois déjà t'occuper de Niall, et c'est pas rien.

Ça me gêne pas, et Andrew dors déjà profondément, s'il prend le volant maintenant, ça serait dangereux, ou alors il faudrait que tu attende qu'il émerge, ce qui devrait prendre une certain si tu veux mon avis »

Non, j'en veux pas de ton avis. Ce que j'aurai voulu pouvoir lui crache ça à la figure, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai cédé à son offre. Amy a voulu monter à l'arrière, Niall a insisté pour aller avec elle, pas le choix, je monte devant à contre cœur. Josh démarre, je tourne la tête pour vérifier que les deux déchets humains gisant sur la banquette arrière sont bien attaché.

« Eh, Laeti, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Josh au fait ? - Demande Amy -

Tais-toi et dors Amy »

En entendant sa question, j'ai rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, Josh lui s'est mordillé la lèvre inférieure, a passé la main dans ses cheveux et souris légèrement.

À l'arrière, Amy s'est endormie sur Niall. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, même si ils sont à moitié ivres et qu'ils ronflent comme des porcs.

Josh dépose Niall en premier, il se gare, essaie de le réveiller en vain. Il cherche la clé dans sa porte, pars l'ouvrir. Il revient, tire le jeune blond, avec tant de délicatesse qu'il provoque la chute d'Amy sur la banquette arrière dans un bruit sourd, sans pour autant la réveiller. Ce qui m'inquiète puisque je sais qu'elle a le sommeil léger. Je me détache subitement, descend de la voiture avec hâte et ouvre la portière arrière, Josh me regarde intrigué. Je prend son pouls, elle respire encore. Je soupire de joie et retourne m'installer. Josh prend Niall sur ces épaules, comme un sac de pommes de terre. Face à ce manque de délicatesse, je me dit que je suis bien contente de ne pas être à la place du paivre Irlandais.

Une dizaine de minutes après, il revient, reprend le volant et me demande le chemin pour aller chez Amy. Une fois arrivés, je la réveille en douceur et lui souhaite bon courage pour son réveil demain matin, en fin plutôt tout à l'heure. Je suis bien heureuse que le pub soit fermé demain, sinon elle aurait été assez embêtée. Je la raccompagne jusqu'à son appart, j'ai trop peur qu'il lui arrive un truc en montant les escalier.

Elle s'appuie sur moi pour monter mais finit par s'emmêler les pinceaux et tomber. J'essaie de la relever en vain. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas aussi légère qu'elle paraît !

J'arrive finalement à l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Tu faisais quoi avec Josh au fait ?

Rien, t'occupe !

Allé, dis moi ! je veux savoir !

Non ! Lève toi et monte plutôt les escaliers !

Mmpff »

Elle se redresse avec peine et on reprend cette odyssée que semble être la monté des marches. Arrivées chez elle, elle s'écroule sur le canapé et plonge dans un profond sommeil. Je suis bien embêtée maintenant, surtout avec Josh qui attend en bas. Tant pis, je cherche le double des clef, pour pouvoir verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Quand je trouve le saint Graal, j'écris un mot lui expliquant la situation, que je laissa sur la table basse et pars enfin.

En redescendant, je commence à douter de Josh... Et s'il était parti ? Je descend au plus vite, pour vérifier qu'il est encore là.

« C'est que j'ai failli t'attendre – dit-il -

Je pouvais pas la laisser monter toute seule quand même, t'as pas l'air de te...

C'était juste une remarque comme ça - me coupe-t'il en se tournant vers moi -, j'étais pas sérieux... Bon, maintenant, faut que je te ramène

Oui, t'as même pas besoin d'indication... trop fort ! »

Ma remarque à instauré un moment de silence. Je l'ai dit sur un ton qui laissait entendre que je lui faisait des reproches. D'un côté c'est le cas, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a agit ainsi, c'est vraiment pas sain. Je suis un peu mal alaise dans SA voiture, seule avec lui. J'ai comme l'impression d'être prise au piège.

« ça va être moins drôle de se voir maintenant – dit-il - . Il y a plus de suspens ni rien.

Qui te dit que je veux te revoir ?- repondis-je -

Qui te dit que tu as le choix ?

Et tu compte faire quoi ?

Je sais pas - il s'arrête à un feux – je vais sûrement t'enfermer dans ma cave et te cacher – il me regarde, voit que j'ai l'air de me décomposer – Laetitia, c'est une blague, je suis pas un psychopathe ! Enfin je ne pense pas... En tous cas, c'est toi qui vois, la balle est dans ton camp »

J'installe un silence à nouveaux. Il s'arrête, je commence à avoir peu, je regarde par la fenêtre, on est dans la rue pas loin de mon bâtiment. Il ne fait donc pas de tentatives absurdes ?

Je sors de la voiture. Il arrête le moteur, descend, et me rattrape.

« Je préfère te raccompagner, l'accès à ton bâtiment est trop facile, j'en sais quelque chose. J'aimerai te savoir en sécurité »

Le vent souffle, je commence à avoir froid. Pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas pensé à prendre une veste. J'éternue, claque des dents et commence à grelotter. Josh enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules.

« Merci.

ça serait bien bête que tu attrape froid »

Je plonge la main au fond de mon sac, attrape mon paquet, prend une cigarette, lui en propose une. Il accepte et me demande de la lui allumer. J'approche le briquet de sa cigarette, l'allume, allume la mienne, puis me mets à rire toute seule. Il me regarde intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Oh non rien. Juste un genre de dicton qu'on a du côté de chez moi.

Ah.. Et ça dit quoi ? - il a l'air de s'attendre à quelque chose de magnifique -

C'est pas très élégant, vraiment pas classe... « qui allume encule » hum

Ah, c'est...particulier disons. C'est pas très joli dans la bouche de fille tout ça !

Moui, mais on ajoute « qui fume annule » alors tu es sauvé ! »

On reste devant le bâtiment à fumer, parce que c'est interdit dans la cage d'escalier et que je tiens à mon logement.

Une fois finis, j'ouvre la porte, il me suit, il veut « être sûr que j'arrive bel et bien chez moi ». Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout j'ai fais la même chose avec Amy. C'est vrai qu'en règle générale, les malheureux événements arrivent vite, il suffit d'une minute d'inattention pour que tout s'écroule.

J'ouvre la porte entre, j'allais refermer la porte, mais Josh se glisse à l'intérieur. Il s'appuie contre la porte et me murmure « Et si je restais ? »

Le matin, je me réveille. Je me trouve étonnement à l'étroit dans mon lit, à deux doigts de tomber. Une mains est posé sur ma taille. Une grande main, avec de jolies doigts, tous plus grands que les miens. Il faut dire que j'ai es mains de la taille de celles d'une fillette de douze ou treize ans. Ah il ne s'est pas trompé quand il a choisis sa place dans mon lit 90x190 cm. Mon lit qui est contre le mur,monsieur s'y est mis justement , histoire d'être de ne pas tomber pendant la nuit. Mais si ça n'était que ça.. Monsieur bouge pendant son sommeil. Oui, parce que je me suis réveillée par terre en plein milieu de la nuit. J'en connais un qui va m'entendre à son reveil !

Il ne s'est rien passé de plus hier soir, on a dormis comme des loques.

Son téléphone sonne, je regarde de qui ça vient. « Joey 3 »... Comment ça, Joey avec un cœur ? Je lui balance son portable dessus, me lève, pars à la douche.

Je reviens il est assis sur mon canapé... Je pensais qu'il aurait eu l'intelligence de partir, mais non. Il se lève, s'avance vers moi, me prend dans ses bras. Il se fout de moi là ?

« Retourne voir ta Joey et fiche moi la paix, tu veux ?

Je veux bien, mais de quelle Joey tu parles ?

Sûrement de celle dont tu as reçu un appel ce matin

Non, j'ai reçu aucun appel de fille ce matin, seulement de... Aaah ok, oui Joey

Oui Joey – je répète en prenant son ton benêt -

Mais c'est un mec tu sais ?

Et tu mets souvent des cœurs à côté de noms de mecs dans ton répertoire ?

Il y a un cœur ? où ça ? -il vérifie sur son téléphone puis murmure- Joey tu me le paiera. Qu'il est bête ce type ! Eh, mais tu serais pas jalouse toi ? - dit-il en se rapprochant de moi-.

J'ai juste horreur qu'on se moque de moi... »

Alors Joey est un mec ? … Mais oui, Joey, LE Joey. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je suis encore en serviette. Je regarde par l'œil de bœuf de qui il s'agit. C'est Amy, elle frappe comme un dingue. J'ouvre la porte, elle me frappe sur le front, n'ayant pas remarqué que j'avais ouvert.

« Amy, déjà que j'ai que 3 neurones qui se battent en duel, si tu me frappe, je vais pas aller bien loin tu sais ?

Hein?Quoi ? Ah oui,Pardon ! Ferme vite la porte

oui, donc ?

Hier, des photos ont été prises, de Niall et moi, et du coup j'ai été suivit en sortant de chez moi et...

Salut Amy

Salut Josh ! Hein mais pourquoi Josh est ? Est-ce que tu ? Gné je comprend plus rien je je je

Respire Amy, respire. Calme toi ok ? -je reviens vêtue d'un vieux T-shirt de mon ex, trois fois trop grand pour moi au passage-Donc des photos prises hier et tu es suivie par ?

Des groupiasses, parce que tu comprend, j'ai approché LEUR Niall Horan, je mérite le bûcher

Ah oui, les groupies, ça va de mal en pire ces derniers temps. Elles me suivent même, parce que je suis leur batteur, cherche la logique. J'ai pas le doit de sortir sans être harcelé. J'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire...

Si on résume, Amy, tu as ramené des hystériques jusqu'à devant chez moi, et toi Josh, tu es sur la liste des suivis. Donc, si un d'entre vous sors, je vais devoir rester enfermée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Mais c'est génial ça. J'en avais vraiment besoin en plus. Crever dans un appart miteux à Londres avant d'atteindre mes dix neuf ans, ça faisait parti de ma liste de courses. En parlant de course, oh mon dieu, j'ai pas fait les courses, il y a rien à bouffer. Moi ça me dérange pas, tant que j'ai des clopes et du café. J'ai encore six ou sept paquets, mais le café, c'est bientôt la dèche et si on est trois, ça va vite descendre tout ça - je fouille frénétiquement les placards - il me reste un fond de pâtes, un fond de riz, de la macédoine et une boîte de thon. On peut pas rester bloqués ici si j'ai rien pour vous faire bouffer ! ça voudrait dire que je suis une mauvais se hôte, et je suis pas une mauvaise hôte si ? Non, c'est pas c'est pas c'est pas c'est pas -je commence à avoir du mal à respirer-

Laeti, calme toi -me dit Amy- »

Je m'écroule. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer, j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. À bout de souffle, je parviens à murmurer « Tachycardie de merde ! ». Mon pouls s'accélère, j'ai mal à la poitrine. Je suis allongé au sol, sur le flanc. Amy me regarde apeurée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Josh me passe la main dans le dos, me dit de me calmer, d'essayer de respirer à nouveau. Il me prend la main, me soulève, pose ma tête sur ses genoux et me dit « C'est bon, ça va aller, calme toi, tout ira bien. »

Au bout d'une demi heure, je parviens enfin à respirer normalement. Je me redresse, m'assois au sol. Amy pousse un soupir de soulagement tandis que Josh me serre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

Je me lève, pars regarder par la fenêtre, personne. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre sans réfléchir. Toujours personne.

« Ils sont partis... On est libre !

C'est vrai ?

Non, j'avais envie de faire une blague Amy, c'est vraie qu'en plus ce genre de blagues dans une situation pareille c'est très drôle. Ah ah ah ah ah on s'en fend la gueule à coup de hache non ?... Bien sur que c'est vrai ! »

Amy préfère rester avec moi pour la journée. On est dimanche, il est 02:00 pm, leurs ventres commencent à gargouiller. Je m'habille de façon correcte. Reviens au salon et annonce que je vais aller faire quelques courses.

« Je peux venir avec toi ?

Non, je peux pas laisser Amy toute seule...

Alors essaie de rentrer vite. Fait attention à toi »

Il m'embrasse sur la jour et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il est gentil en fait. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un tout nouveau Josh. Un type attentionné, doux, attachant. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'aimerai bien le revoir, s'il veut toujours. Mais ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne chose. Avant de quitter la France, j'ai rompu avec mon copain. En fait on a plus décidés de « faire un break » en sachant que de toutes façons, avec autant de distance pendant deux mois, des choses allaient forcement arriver, mais j'espérais secrètement revenir avec lui en rentrant. Voir Josh empêcherait ça. Il faudra que j'en parle à Mai. D'ailleurs je l'appelle pour lui demander si l'on peut se retrouver dans un café, je lui explique que j'ai besoin de ses conseils dès qu'elle est libre. J'envoie ensuite un SMS à Amy pour lui dire que j'aurai sûrement du retard, mais qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils se mangent en eux.

J'arrive au café indiqué par Mai, elle est déjà en train de m'attendre. Je commence par m'excuser de ne pas être restée pour ranger, je trouve que c'est mal poli de ne pas aider quand on est invités.

« Bon ça, c'est pas bien grave... C'est quoi ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

ça concerne Josh...

Josh ? Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on se tourne autours sans vraiment le savoir depuis mon arrivée à Londres et que j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de se mettre ensemble

Ah oui ? Mais c'est trop mignon ça ! Il est où le problème dans ce cas ? T'as des doutes sur lui ?

Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'avant de partir, j'ai rompu avec mon copain, on a décidé de se séparer pour l'été, parce qu'on savait bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose pendant l'été, avec une aussi grande distance. Le problème, c'est que j'espérais me remettre avec lui en rentrant, mais si je sors avec Josh, j'ai peur que ça créé un obstacle...

Tu devrai tenter l'aventure avec Josh. Je connais pas le moindre détail de la relation que tu as entretenue avec ton ex, mais si vous vous aimiez vraiment, soit il serait partit avec toi, soit tu serais restée, soit tu serai venue et lui resté en France, mais une chose est sure, c'est que vous seriez encore ensemble. Si vous vous êtes séparés, c'est qu'au fond, vous n'aviez pas assez confiance l'un en l'autre. Tu devrais essayer de passer à autre chose. Et puis tu sais, sortir avec Josh, ça veut pas dire l'épouser, vous pouvez très bien vous séparer avant même que tu en reparte en France, sans vouloir te porter malheur.

Moui, t'as pas tord...

J'ai pas tord ? Non, j'ai carrément raison ! »

On reste là, à parler de la pluie, du beau temps. Elle me raconte comment elle a rencontré Zayn. C'était après un de ses concerts, elle était allée dans un café, il lui avait demandé du feu. Elle est immédiatement tombe sous le charme du beau pakistanais. Selon elle, tout est allé assez vite, et à sa façon de parler de lui, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont ensembles depuis toujours. Il est un peu gamin « Il adore les petits gervais, des fois il passe une semaine entière à ne manger que ça » .

Je rentre à l'appart, Amy et Josh sont encore là ça fait deux heures que je suis partie. Ils me crient dessus à l'unisson. Pendant mon absence, ils ont essayé de m'appeler plus de vingt fois. Andrew sort de ma salle de bain. J'ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Merci de m'avoir abandonné hier soir Laeti, je te revaudrais ça

Mais je t'ai laissé un mot Andy !

Ah oui ? Je l'ai pas vu... Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange ? »

Je prépare le repas rapidement. J'ai des légumes déjà découpés dans le frigo, je les fait cuire, rajoute des crevettes, du curry instantané, du riz, et c'est parti pour servir. Je n'ai pas une très grande table. Du coup on mange sur le canapé. Enfin ils mangent, moi, je préfère me contenter d'un simple café.

Après le repas, Andrew ramène Amy chez elle en essayant de se faire discrets. J'ai peur que Josh parte. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, il s'agit ici d'une pensée égoïste : j'ai peur qu'il soit vu en train de quitter mon appartement et que je me retrouve avec ses fans hystériques sur le dos. Je m'accroche à son bras, pose la tête sur son épaule et on reste comme ça le reste de l'après midi.

Vers 07:00 pm, il part. Il doit passer chez Niall avant d'aller chez lui. Il me dit qu'il passera me chercher pour ma coupure demain, m'embrasse, passe la main dans mes cheveux et s'en va.

Je ne sais pas si Mai a eu raison, je doute. Mais au fond, si je ne tente pas, je sais que j'aurai de très importants regrets. J'attends demain avec impatience.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

« Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game »

« Hello I love you » des Doors résonne dans ma chambre. Je regarde mon portable, c'est un appel de... « Josh 3 *-* »? Je fais les yeux ronds. On n'avait pas échangé nos numéros. Il m'a appelé hier, mais quand j'ai voulu enregistré son numéro, mon téléphone a effacé mon historique. Ça veut donc dire qu'il a pris mon portable et y a rentré son numéro... Et ensuite il ose se plaindre de Joey ? Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Le temps que je réalise qu'il faudrait peut-être que je songe à décrocher, il est trop tard. J'attends qu'il appelle à nouveau. À ce moment, je réponds.

« Laeti ?

Humpf, non, sa jumelle diabolique – je soupire de désespoir devant une question aussi ridicule - ... Bien sur que c'est moi !

T'es pas drôle. Bon, t'as pas oublié que je passe te chercher tout à l'heure ?

Non, non – si, j'avais oublié – t'en fais pas.

Ok, alors prend ton maillot et dit à Amy de faire pareil s'il te plaît. Bisous à tout à l'heure »

Il raccroche sans attendre de réponse... Je suis un pigeon voyageur ou bien ?

J'envoie un SMS à Amy « Yop ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Josh m'a dit de te dire de prendre ton maillot, alors si tu pouvais le faire, ça serait pas mal 3 x ».

Je regarde l'heure, il est 5:54 am. Il se moque de moi ? Appeler les gens à cette heure-ci... Il pouvait pas faire comme tous les gens normaux et envoyer un SMS ?

Réveillée par ce fichu coup de fils, je sors de mon lit. Il a dit « prend ton maillot » ce qui rime sûrement avec baignade, donc il me faut aussi mon drap de bain, une serviette, ma robe de plage, parce que je ne compte ni me baigner, ni m'exhiber en maillot devant tout le monde, et ma crème solaire, de la 50+ bleu pour enfants. Oui, j'ai beau être métisse, à la moindre exposition, je crame et souffre pendant une semaine ou même plus. Je glisse le tout dans une poche, que je fourre dans mon sac à bandoulière, oui parce que du coup, le sac à main est trop petit. Je pars me doucher, enfile mon 7/8 bleu, ma marinière avec bretelles en dentelle et vais faire tourner la cafetière. Le temps que ma potion magique soit prête, je me maquille rapidement : un coup de crayon khôl en haut, en bas, trois passages de mascara et basta ! Je reviens à la cuisine, repars dans ma chambre chercher mon paquet, puis je vais me prendre un café. Quand il m'arrive des choses pareilles, je suis bien heureuse ne pas habiter une villa...

07:00 am, je reçois un SMS d'Amy « Everything in da bag babe:D x ». Oui, on s'appelle « Babe » même si j'ai horreur de ce nom. Ça me rappelle le film avec le cochon, je trouves que c'est pas très flatteur d'employer ce mot pour parler à quelqu'un, mais c'est limite devenu un toc en fait. C'est parti comme ça, d'un coup, un jour en plein service. Elle m'avait demandé de lui passer une canette de thé glacé, j'avais naturellement répondu « Tiens babe ! » en la lui tendant. Elle m'a fait les yeux ronds, puis nous avions explosées de rire à l'unisson.

J'attends qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Au moment voulu, j'enfile une paire de soquette blanches avec des fraises comme motif, mes low-boots compensées noires et une veste en coton marron/grise. En bas des escaliers, je croise Andrew avec qui je fais le chemin jusqu'à la station de métro.

« Au fait, - commence t'il – il faisait quoi chez toi hier Josh ?

Et toi ? T'y faisait quoi ?

C'est eux qui m'ont appelés au secours quand ils ont vu que tu rentrai pas. Amy m'a expliqué son histoire de groupie à cause de Niall est tout ça, mais Josh, il a rien dit...

Ce que tu peux être curieux quand tu t'y mets !

Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime – il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue-

Qui as dit que je t'aimais ?

T'as pas le choix... En fait si, soit tu m'aime, soit tu m'adore, soit tu m'adule, soit tu crève

Tu veux bien me passer ton écharpe ? Pour me pendre ça devrait être assez solide

Arrête tes conneries, tu dévie exprès, tu crois que je le remarque pas ? Niark niark, j'ai posé LA question qui fâche et tu sais pas comment t'en dépatouiller !

Mmmmh

Alors, avec Josh c'est pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre

j'espère qu'il y a au moins un « avec Josh » sinon je te botte les fesses

oui papa... Mais je délimite pas mes relations moi. J'ai pas un agenda avec marqué tel jour début avec machin bidule truc ou chouette, l'année prochaine, rupture définitive tu saisis ? On verra si ça dure ou pas, c'est tout !

Wahou, tu parle comme une grande – il fait mine d'avoir la larme à l'œil – c'est fou ce que ça grandit vite ces bestioles ! Bon, moi je prend le métro qui s'apprête à partir, je t'aime mais pas au point de perdre mon boulot.

Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu serai prêt à tout pour moi ! »

Ma dernière phrase,je ne me suis pas contenté de la dire : je l'ai hurlé. J'ai fais exprès, pour l'embarrasser. Les passants se retournent vers lui, le regardent comme s'il était un salopard. J'explose de rire.

Arrivée au pub, je m'ennuie vite, Amy et Fred ne sont toujours pas là. Il faut dire que j'ai un quart d'heure d'avance. Saleté de type qui se croit tout permis... Je décide de me venger. Je prend mon téléphone et lance l'appel.

« Aarfzefcqxef – dit il d'une voix très fraîche – allô ?

Je te dérange ? - je lui demande d'un air innocent – Tu dormais peut-être.

Ah euh non, non, non pas le moins du monde

njkbsoipozjfeihf - se fait entendre une voix masculine derrière lui – Putain de bordel de merde Josh Devine, tu ferme ta putain de gueule là, maintenant. Moi je veux dormir espèce de petit salaud à la con ! Si tu veux téléphoner tôt le matin, tu vas dormir chez ta copine, vieil enfoiré ! Je t'assure mec, je te donne 2 minutes pour raccrocher, ensuite je t'arrache la tête avec les dents et je la sers à la personne qui t'appelle à une heure pareille connard ! COMPRIS ?

Ok, ok Joey... Je suis désolé je peux pas te parler, je crois que t'as tout entendu. Joey est sérieux quand il dit ça... C'est pas important au moins, si ? De toute façon on se voit dans six heures, ok ?

Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime

Moi aussi je...»

Je raccroche, sans attendre qu'il ai finis sa phrase. J'ai peut-être été trop loin, avec le « je t'aime » mais ma vengeance est plus que satisfaisante : en plus de l'avoir réveillé, j'ai réussis à faire en sorte qu'il se fasse engueuler par Joey Mouahahahah ! Mais je m'en veux un peu.

« Alors comme ça on est amoureuse babe ! Et ton inconnu t'en fais quoi ?

Si tu savais...

Oui, justement, je veux savoir, dis moi tout tout tout tout !

C'est l'inconnu, - je la regarde et dis tout bas – Josh est l'inconnu.

Mon dieu – elle se prend la tête avec les mains – il y avait une chance sur un million pour que tu finisse par vraiment rencontrer ce mec et que tu te mette avec mais c'est quand même arrivé... Comment tu fais ?

Roh mais c'est bon, c'est quand même pas dramatique... Et puis toi, tu peux parler madame j'étais bourrée dans les bras d'un mec adulé par des milliards de nanas

Oh tiens, on a du travail, regarde, il faut nettoyer les tables, c'est pas propre du tout ça ! Il y a des tâches, touche elles collent carrément. Ça va pas, avec les clients qui vont pas tarder et...

Change pas de sujet Amy

Quel sujet ? Il faut vraiment nettoyer ! - elle part prendre une éponge et se met frotter toutes des tables »

J'ai pas envie de la forcer. Si elle veut pas en parler maintenant, c'est pas un drame, elle le fera certainement un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, ça a l'air de la tracasser énormément. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir été poursuivie hier matin ou tout simplement le fait qu'ils n'aient rien mit au clair mais j'espère que ça va s'arranger.

Vers 10:00 am, je prend une mini pause, vu qu'il n'y a pas de clients. J'allume une cigarette et regarde les gens passer. Amy vient me rejoindre alors que j'en allume une deuxième. Deux adolescentes commencent à la regarder méchamment. Elles parlent à voix basse en regardant alternativement leurs téléphones mobiles et Amy.

« Besoin d'aide peut-être ? – je finis par demander -

On t'as rien demandé grosse moche – dit la brune -

Dit elle alors qu'elle a un cul trois fois plus gros que le tien – fait remarquer Amy -

On voit les défaut des autres plus facilement que les siens babe – on éclate de rire -

C'est toi la meuf qui était avec Niall samedi soir ? - demande la blonde -

ça te regarde ? - répond Amy -

Non, mais je suis sa plus grande...

Tais toi et dégage alors... - commence t'elle - Je m'en fous que tu pense être sa plus grande ou fan, que tu le sois vraiment ou que tu sois juste une de ses putain de groupies qui le veulent dans leur lits !

Amy – je commence à lui frotter le bras – calme toi. C'est que des gosses, elles ont même pas 15 ans, elles pensent pas à se genre de trucs...

C'est pas parce que toi t'étais une petite grosse moche et que personne t'aimais – commence la petite blonde – que c'est pareil pour tout le monde ma vieille. Genre c'est pas parce que t'as passé tes 18 ans que tu dois me prendre de haut et - je la gifle -

à ton âgé j'étais peut-être moche, grosse et haïe, mais j'avais le mérite d'être respectueuse envers mes aînés, valeur que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir assimilé. Maintenant, je vais compter jusqu'à 3, si à la fin du décompte t'es pas partie avec ta copine, espèce de petite pouffiasse à deux balles, tu vas manger tes dents, compris ? Très bien, je commence. 1... 2 – elles s'en vont à tout vitesse - »

Je m'appuie contre le mur et sens les larmes m'envahir. Ces propos m'ont atteints, oui, j'étais grosse, moche, détestée, méprisée, rabaissée H-24. Je suis passée au delà de ça depuis, mais on oublis jamais ce genre de période, ça reste toujours enfuis en nous et ça sort un jour, comme ça pour rien.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et m'accroupis au sol. Amy ne sait pas trop comment, alors elle se contente de me passer la main dans le dos et de me dire que j'ai pas à pleurer pour des gamines écervelées ou pour des cons qui m'ont fait du mal par le passé. Je m'en veux de m'être emportée, j'aurais dû rester calme, leur montrer que je réagis de façon mature et réfléchie. Au lieux de ça, je leur ai montré à quel point j'étais vulnérable... Ce que je peux être stupide parfois.

Je me lève et on repart travailler. Enfin travailler, c'est un bien grand terme, le matin on est un peu payée à rien faire, surtout Fred... M'enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais protester.

02:05 pm, je sors du pub avec Amy, mon sac sur l'épaule. J'allais fouiller dedans pour attraper mon paquet, mais je sursaute en entendant klaxonner. C'est Josh, il me fait signe de me dépêcher. J'ai horreur de ça... Il va quand même pas commencer à essayer de me diriger ?

J'allais monter à l'arrière, mais Amy se presse d'y aller, histoire que je n'ai guère d'autres choix que de monter devant... Saleté de gosse ! Je m'assois, il s'avance vers moi, m'embrasse langoureusement, passe la main sur ma cuisse, puis se retourne vers le volant, et commence à conduire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Amy : elle est en train de jubiler à l'arrière, comme si elle venait la chose la plus réjouissante au monde.

À un feux, il s'arrête. Je passe la main derrière sa nuque, monte vers ses cheveux, lui souris tendrement puis lui dis :

« Au fait, on va où ?

Chez Joey, mais fais gaffe, il est remonté contre toi – dit il en me caressant la joue -

Oh, les amoureux – s'impatiente Amy – On peut rouler ? Non parce que là, ça vient de passer au vert. -on se retourne tous les deux vers elle -

Rabat joie ! »

On l'a dit ensemble, ça fait bizarre. Ça fait aussi rire Amy, qui commence à se tordre dans tous les sens sur la banquette arrière.

On arrive devant une grande maison, avec un jardin à l'arrière je suppose. Josh entre sans même frapper, chose que je lui fais immédiatement remarquer.

« Oui, c'est un impoli ce type – dit Joey – tu devrai lui apprendre les bonne manières.

Tu dis ça, mais on dit pas bonjour quand on voit quelqu'un pour la _première_ fois de la journée ? - lui fait remarquer Josh -

Fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais – répond Joey- J'ai été dépassé par _tant_ d'impolitesse venant de toi ! »

Je regarde Amy, on explose de rire. C'est devenu une sale habitude de se regarder et rire.

Joey finit par nous saluer. On passe dans le jardin, où on retrouve Zayn, Niall et Harry. Même pas Mai, je suis triste ! Zayn nous explique qu'elle travaille, et que Louis et Liam sont partis une semaine dans leurs familles respectives.

À la vue de Niall, Amy me serre le bras. Encore un peu et elle me fait un garrot ! En me voyant, Harry, qui avait jusqu'à présent la tête sous l'eau, sort de la piscine et me saute au cou. Je l'aime bien, sauf que là, il est tout mouillé, donc du coup, moi aussi maintenant. Il lance ensuite un regard à Josh, le défiant d'essayer de m'arracher à lui... Un vrai gosse !

Joey nous montre la salle de bain, histoire qu'on puisse se changer. Une fois qu'Amy en sort, je prend le relais. J'enfile mon maillot de bain deux pièces corail, puis je mets par dessus ma « robe de plage ». C'est une robe fluide, légèrement transparente, plutôt légère, et assez courte. Je n'aime pas m'exhiber. Je sors de la salle de bain, Amy m'attend, elle a l'air tracassée.

« C'est Niall ? – lui dis je -

Mouais...

Mais encore ?

Je sais pas, il a pas dit un seul mot par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé samedi. Non seulement je suis suivie par des timbrées, mais en plus, je sais pas quoi leur dire quand elles m'accostent.

Va vers lui... C'est un mec, il pense pas spécialement que ça a de l'importance pour toi, et puis il sait certainement pas que tu es suivie par ses pseudo fans »

On repart vers la piscine bras dessus bras dessous. Là, je commence à m'étaler de la crème solaire. Josh se moque de moi parce que c'est de la 50+. Le crème solaire bleu pour les gamins.

« Oui, et bien figure toi que même avec ça, je suis fichue d'attraper un coup de soleil

Josh, t'es méchant de te moquer de Laeti – me défend Harry -

Ok, je dis plus rien »

Il fait mine de bouder. Je le prend dans mes bras, et le sermonne au passage sur le fait qu'il n'a pas mit de crème. Il veut faire le grand garçon, il dit qu'il sait faire attention, qu'il aura rien. « ok, mais si jamais demain tu es rouge écrevisse, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, bien au contraire, je pense que je serai la première à rire de toi, et grand bien t'en fasse ! ». Je finis de me badigeonner de crème. Harry vient ensuite, après s'être essuyé, et me demande de lui en mettre. Il a peur d'attraper un coup avec le soleil qu'il fait aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il fait étonnement beau. On dit que l'Angleterre est un pays pluvieux, mais pour moi qui vient d'une ville où il pleut presque autant qu'en Bretagne c'est acceptable comme temps. Une fois que j'ai finis, il m'embrasse sur la joue puis retourne se baigner.

Tout le monde est dans l'eau. Enfin, tout le monde sauf moi. Je n'aime pas me baigner. C'est pas l'action qui me dérange, c'est le fait de devoir se dévoiler pour le faire. Je suis extrêmement complexée par mon corps, alors autant dire que c'est de la torture. Quand en plus je les vois, tous fichues de façon correcte, ça me déprime encore plus. Du coup, je lis un livre au soleil, avec mon chapeau en paille sur la tête, allongée sur ma serviette.

Je sens des gouttes d'eau au dessus de moi. Joey me dit de lâcher mon livre quelques instants, je m'exécute, chose que je finis par regretter. Il m'attrape, me porte, s'avance jusqu'au bord de la piscine, me dit « C'est pour mon sommeil que tu a perturbé...

Sans rancune hein ? » puis il m lâche dans l'eau. Je le tire avec moi. On tombe tous les deux dans l'eau. « Et voilà le travail, maintenant elle est dans l'eau la petite Laeti » dit il d'un ton fier.

J'allais sortir pour me sécher, mais Josh m'attrape par le bras et me serre fort contre lui, pour me forcer à rester. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, monsieur à parlé. Ça me mets un peu mal d'étaler mon bonheur devant Amy. Je la regarde, puis tourne la tête vers Niall, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devrait aller lui parler maintenant. Elle commence par grimacer, puis s'exécute. Elle s'avance vers lui, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle semble s'être attachée à l'Irlandais bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Si jamais il venait à lui dire que pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu, je pense qu'elle ferait mine de bien le prendre mais qu'au fond, ça lui ferai mal... S'il ose, je sens que je vais aller lui mettre les idées en place à ce Leprechaun ! J'ai l'impression de regarder une de mes séries préférées, et d'attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer entre deux personnages. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours ont été un peu incroyables. Je suis arrivée à Londres, j'ai rencontré deux filles française du même mois et signe que moi, j'ai commencé à me faire draguer par un type que je ne connaissais pas et il s'avère que non seulement c'est une connaissance d'une des filles que j'ai rencontré, mais qu'en plus, il est mondialement connu... Je pense que si j'allais raconter ça à quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue, cette personne s'empresserait d'appeler la police, ou l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche...

Ils sortent tous les deux de la piscine et s'éloignent pour parler. Là j'ai peur, je me blottis dans les bras de mon amant. J'angoisse vraiment. Ils seraient tellement mignons ensemble mais tout dépend d'eux. J'essaie de détourner mon attention d'eux. Je sors de l'eau, je me retrouve bien bête, Joey m'a mise à l'eau alors que j'avais ma robe. Moi qui voulait me cacher, c'est raté, parce qu'étant mouillée, ma robe me colle à la décide de l'enlever et de m'enrouler dans ma serviette. Comprenant ma gêne, Harry me passe son T-Shirt avec un grand sourire. Je m'éloigne un peu pour aller fumer. Zayn me rejoint.

« Tu peux m'en passer une s'il te plaît ?

Oui, tiens – je lui tend mon paquet -

Merci, Mai m'a confisqué mon paquet, elle veut que je réduise ma consommation. Elle s'inquiète pour ma santé et tout ça, alors du coup elle garde mes paquets pour être sure que je fume pas quand elle est pas là.

Ah oui, elle m'a déjà fait des remarques à ce sujet là... Personnellement, c'est quelque chose que j'aurai du mal à supporter, vivre avec quelqu'un qui reste sur mon dos et surveille ce que je fais

T'apprendra une chose ma petite, c'est qu'au début on aime pour les qualités, on ne voit presque que ça chez l'autre, et puis au bout d'un moment on commence à voir les défauts, les coins un peu sombres. C'est là que souvent les relations s'arrêtent parce que forcément, ça fait pas plaisir de voir des défauts. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'on se rend compte de si on aime vraiment l'autre ou pas, parce que si c'est le cas, on reste, même en voyant les défauts. Souvent dans l'espoir de les changer, c'est le cas de Mai – il sourit en prononçant son prénom -.

C'est pas faux...

Je te souhaite d'aller jusque là avec Josh, parce que t'as l'air d'une fille chouette. Et qu'il mérite ce qu'il y de mieux au monde. J'espère que tu le fera pas souffrir, parce qu'il mérite pas ça, c'est un des mecs les plus adorables que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

T'en fais pas, en général c'est les autres qui me font souffrir »

Harry arrive et me demande si je peux lui donner un cigarette. Je lui répond qu'il est trop choupinou pour se pourrir les poumons, c'est alors qu'il me menace de tout raconter à Mai... Zayn me supplie de céder, sinon il est fichu.

« Va falloir que t'arrête de te servir de ta bouille d'ange pour arriver à tes fins toi. C'est mal honnête.

Oui mais tant que ça marches, ça me va – il me prend dans ses bras, sous les yeux de Josh -

Arrête un peu – je lui demande – Josh va finir par mal le prendre...

Mais non, il sait bien qu'il n'y a rien d'ambiguë. Donc pas de problème !

oui mais j'ai pas envie de me créer des problèmes »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis repars vers la piscine. Je m'assois sur le bord et plonge les pieds dans l'eau. Josh me rejoint à la nage, sort de l'eau en s'appuyant sur le rebord, s'allonge et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Par réflexe je passe la main dans ses cheveux. Quand je relève les yeux pour savoir où en sont Amy et Niall qui parlent depuis plus d'une demie heure, je les vois revenir main dans la main.

« Ils sont trop meugnons – je pense à voix haute -

Et nous, on est pas meugnons peut-être ? - me demande Josh en se redressant -

J'aurais dit que vous l'étiez si seulement vous n'aviez pas interrompu mon sommeil cette nuit juste pour vous envoyer des mamours – intervient Joey -

T'es jaloux, c'est tout – riposte Josh -

Non, mais toi t'es un gros nul !

Mais chut vous deux ! Allez vous battre ailleurs !

T'as vu Josh, tu dérange même ta copine.

Tu la dérange aussi Joey »

Ils continuent à se chamailler comme des chiffonniers. Je regarde l'heure, je reprend dans moins d'une heure. J'en informe Josh, qui demande à Joey de lui fiche la paix parce qu'il veut « profiter des derniers moments qu'il me reste à passer avec ma belle ». On reste là, sur le rebord de la piscine. Moi assise, les pieds dans l'eau, lui allongé, la tête sur mes genoux. Je caresse toujours ses cheveux de ma main gauche. Il tient ma main droite entre les siennes, sur son torse, près de son cœ peux entendre son rythme cardiaque, nos deux cœurs battent à l'unisson. On dit que les gens qui s'aiment font souvent les mêmes choses au même moment ans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être que c'est le cas ici.

Je maudis Harry qui vient nous interrompre dans un moment si harmonieux pour me rappeler qu'il est 05:30 pm et que je reprend donc bientôt. Il pose ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le pousse, lui expliquant que je vais me lever pour aller me changer. Une fois debout, je me retourne et voit Amy et Niall en train de s'embrasser sans retenue. Je l'appelle et pointe du doigt ma montre. Je sais qu'intérieurement elle me maudit.

Avant qu'on parte, Niall dit à Amy qu'il passera la chercher ce soir. Pendant le trajet, elle se fait silencieuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à Niall, ou si c'est parce que Josh a mis le dernier album de Bullet For My Valentine, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la moitié du trajet, elle a un sourire béat inscrit sur le visage... Je l'envie, moi je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sourire. Elle a l'air heureuse, j'en suis plus que contente. Je commençais à culpabiliser vis-à-vis d'elle.

Dans la soirée, on prend un pause rapide, pendant que la moitié des habitués font la queue pour aller vomir leurs tripes, boyaux et tout ce qui s'en suit.

« Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? - je finis par lui demander -

Avec Niall ?

Non, bah non, avec Kirikou voyons !

Ben Kirikou, je sais pas, je l'ai jamais rencontré, en fait j'ai jamais vu ce film d'animation, c'est pas du racisme ou quoi, c'est juste que...

Raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Niall au lieux d'essayer de changer de sujet !

Ben, on a parlé, on a admit qu'on avait agit sous l'emprise de l'alcool samedi soir, puis il a dit qu'il aurait quand même bien voulu qu'on se donne une chance.

Oh c'est vraiment trop meugnon !

Pff tu parles ! Meugnon c'est le couple que tu formes avec Josh. Tu t'es vu avec lui, on dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis des siècles, vous avez l'air si complice et tout ça, alors que vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Hier ?

Ouais non mais non... Le vrai couple meugnon, mais genre meugnon de chez super trop méga meugnon, c'est Mai et Zayn, ça a l'air genre méga solide entre eux et tout tu vois ? Quand ils parlent l'un de l'autre, ils ont des étoiles dans les yeux et tout ça. Tu sens que c'est un couple qui va durer. Nous, je veux pas être sèche ou quoi, mais je pense que ça sera éphémère, tu vois ?

Ouais, mais faut profiter de l'instant présent. Quand on est mort, c'est trop tard »

J'entends les clients revenir de leurs « vidange », c'est le moment de se remettre au boulot.

À la fin du service, Amy ne tient plus en place, elle est sur excitée à l'idée de revoir Niall. Quand on sort, il l'attend déjà dans sa voiture. Elle court vers lui, se retourne vers moi, me regarde avec compassion, elle semble presque s'en vouloir parce que son chevalier servant vient la chercher alors que le mien n'as pas bougé.

Je pars pour prendre le métro. Je fouille dans mon sac, pour attraper mon paquet et sens mon portable vibrer. J'ai deux nouveaux messages : un de Mai, et un de Josh. Celui de Mai dit « Oooooh ! Je viens d'arriver chez Joey et on me dit que ça fait une heure qu'Amy et toi vous êtes partie... C'est trop pas juste ! En plus j'apprends par Zayn, et non pas par une de vous deux que finalement tu sors avec Josh et Amy avec Niall... Vous êtes un peu des mauvaises copines :'( ! » je lui répond « On a des horaires qui se complètent, pour notre plus grand malheur... Et j'ai pas pensé à te tenir au jus, mais si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas la seul à ne pas savoir, bien au contraire ». Le message de Josh dit : « Ok, tu vas rire, parce que j'ai pas voulu mettre de la crème et tout ça, mais j'ai très mal au torse là. Joey se moque de moi depuis tout à l'heure, vu que j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil. Ça pique, j'ai trop mal... 3 », ce à quoi je répond « Eh ben voilà, t'avais qu'à m'écouter grand malin. Ça t'apprendra va ! Mets de l'après soleil. Si t'en as pas, je passe t'en apporter, j'ai le tube dans le sac 3 ». Je regarde le plan du métro, pour voir s'il y a une sortie pas loin de chez lui. Du coup, j'espère qu'il en a, parce que dans le cas échéant, il faut que je change quatre fois de ligne... Bien sûr, il me répond qu'il n'en a pas.

Arrivée à la dernière station, je sors et marche en direction de chez Joey, endroit que je retrouve grâce à mon plan.

Ça fait moins de dix minutes que je marche, et il commence à pleuvoir. J'arrive complètement trempée. C'est Joey qui m'ouvre, ne manquant pas de se moquer de moi.

Il me conduit à la chambre qu'occupe Josh. Le pauvre est allongé sur le dos, il est tout rouge et semble souffrir. Je sais bien que j'avais dit que je me moquerai, mais ça m'est impossible.

Je m'avance vers lui, l'embrasse sur le front, lui dit de ne pas bouger et commence à lui appliquer de la crème sur le torse. Il a un torse, assez... Intéressant on dira... Il faut avouer qu'il est bien bâtit mon homme. Je masse délicatement chaque recoin de sa peau, pour bien faire pénétrer l'après soleil. Je fais en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal, étant donné que je m'y connais en coups de soleil. Quand j'ai finis, j'attrape un mouchoir, essuie mes mains, puis lui caresse la joue. Il attrape ma main, me tire vers lui et m'embrasse. Il se décale, pour me laisser de la place. Je le regarde et dis :« Et si je restais ce soir ? »


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Je me réveille prise au piège. J'aimerai arriver à sortir, mais l'accès m'est bloqué. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 07:17 am. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de là, mais comment ? Je ne peux pas bouger mes bras. J'essaie de faire de petits mouvements, mais mon bourreau semble le remarquer... Je regarde la porte avec l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. Si ça continue ainsi, je serai en retard au pub, je me ferai virer, je n'aurai plus de quoi payer mon loyer et je devrais rentrer en France. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

07:30 am, Josh se décide enfin à desserrer son étreinte. Il a passé toute la nuit à me serre dans ses bras, comme un doudou. Je profite de ce moment de relâchement pour enfiler mes habits de la veille, moi qui pensais rentrer prendre une douche, c'est râpé ! Je ramasse le reste de mes affaires, prend mes chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruits en marchant, dépose un baiser sur son front, caresse se joue et sors. Je me dirige vers l'entrée quand je me fais interpellée, surprise, je sursaute et échappe mes low-boots au sol, qui tombent alors dans un bruit sourd :

« Alors comme ça, on essaie de filer à l'anglaise ? - dit Joey -

Non, je voulais juste pas faire de bruit en partant, pour pas réveiller qui que ce soit, histoire d'éviter de finir jetée à l'eau une nouvelle fois

Si j'ai envie de t'y jeter, je le ferai. Avec ou sans excuse crois moi. Si tu veux tu peux utiliser la salle de bain tu sais ?

J'ai pas le temps, le prochain métro est dans moins de dix minutes, si je le rate, je dois prendre celui qui passe dans une vingtaine de minutes, je serai en retard...

C'est mon jour de bonté, je te dépose sur ton lieux de travail, allé file, et dépêche toi par contre »

Oh oui, je vais pouvoir me doucher avant de partir. Je vais pouvoir aller bosser toute propre, dans mes vêtements de la vieille certes, mais je serai propre ! Je fais au plus vite et je pense avoir pris la douche la plus rapide de toute ma vie. Cinq minutes montre en main, un vrai record ! Une chance que j'ai toujours une brosse à dent et des sous vêtements de rechange dans mon sac en plus de ma trousse de secours et celle à maquillage. Je me maquille rapidement et sors.

Joey me regarde ébahit « Ok, t'as été super rapide pour une fille » il écarquille les yeux. Josh sort de la chambre en caleçon, il baille, passe la main dans ses cheveux, se frotte les yeux, puis nous regarde étonné. Il s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras.

« Et moi ? - dit Joey -

Toi écrase guignol – lui répond Josh -

Je te rappelle chez qui tu loge Devine ou non, ça ira ?

Mmmmh. Ok... Viens là – Il tend les bras vers lui -

Non, j'en veux plus – dit il en le repoussant - en je dois aller déposer ta copine qui embauche dans vingt minutes... Je vais finir par demander à être payé ! »

Josh me prend à nouveaux dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la joue et me laisse partir. Dans la voiture, Joey commence à me parler.

« Tu me fais marrer avec Josh... On dirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis de siècles alors que non. Vous allez un peu trop vite je trouve, tu crois pas ?

Je sais pas, je vis vite de toute façon, on a qu'une vie, donc autant en profiter

Ouais, mais tu sais, c'est le genre de mec qui fait toujours tout à fond. Dans la musique, avec ses amis et dans ses histoires de cœur. Faudrait pas que tu te lance avec lui si tu veux juste une histoire d'une semaine tu vois le genre ? Parce qu'après je le ramasse à la petite cuillère et c'est pas génial

oui oui, je vois. Ben tu m'excusera de ne pas être médium, je sais pas combien de temps ça durera.

Fait juste attention à lui. Et surtout soir claire et précise par rapport à ce que tu veux. Parce qu'il est très sensible comme mec

J'y ferai attention à ton chouchou, t'en fais pas. Aussi longtemps qu'on sera ensemble, promis ! »

On arriver devant le pub. Je le remercie de m'avoir déposée.

J'ai cinq minutes de retard, je rentre discrètement, vais déposer mes affaires dans les vestiaires et vais rejoindre Amy. Comme toujours les clients ne sont que trop peu nombreux, on se permet donc de prendre une pause su le coup de 10:00 am. C'est devenu une habitude. De toute façon, il n'y a personne, et puis c'est pas comme si on quittait notre lieu de travail. On ne fait que s'absenter et si un client entre, on est à côté, on le voit entrer, on reprend notre service. C'est pas plus simple que ça.

On voit les deux filles d'hier parler tout en nous regardant. J'ai l'impression de vivre à nouveau la matinée de la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle ne regardent pas qu'Amy, elles me dévisagent aussi. Je crains le pire. Je suis pas prête pour ce genre de truc. Elles s'avancent vers nous, et la blonde commence à parler :

« C'est vrai que t'es la copine d'Harry Styles ? - elle lance en me regardant avec mépris -

Pardon ? - répondis-je avec incompréhension -

On a vu des photos de ta copine en train d'embrasser Niall, et une fille qui te ressemble dans las bras d'Harry, elle porte même son T-Shirt

Tu sors avec tous les mecs que tu prend dans tes bras ? - lui dis-je -

Non mais laisse – entame la brune – tu te rappelle pas que c'est la grosse d'hier ? genre elle va sortir avec Harry, genre elle va avoir un mec tout court, non mais allô ! »

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est un appel de Josh, je décroche :

« C'est vrai ou pas ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Harry et toi ? C'est vrai ou pas que je suis un couverture ?

Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous fumé aujourd'hui ?

Ça répond à rien ça... C'est vrai ou pas ?

T'as pas l'impression que si j'avais été avec Harry, ça aurait été plus logique que LUI s'affiche avec une autre fille ?

Tu répond toujours pas, si c'est vrai dit le une bonne fois pour toute...

NON C'EST PAS VRAI, T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIS JUSTE EXPRÈS ? Tu préfère croire un site web au lieu de penser que tu peux me faire confiance... Je crois que t'as tout dit... »

Je raccroche énervée et me mets à chercher nerveusement mon paquet dans la poche de mon pantalon, puis mon briquet... « Merde merde merde merde » je commence à râler quand je me rend compte que je l'ai oublié chez Joey, sur la table de chevet de Josh... Je rentre demander du feu à Fred, prend son briquet et lui promet de le lui ramener quand j'aurai finis ma clope. Je ressors, Amy est en train de sermonner les deux gamines. Elle sont à deux doigts de pleurer à ce que je peux voir. Elles s'excusent brièvement puis s'en vont vite.

« Il s'est passé quoi au téléphone ?

Rien

C'est pour ça que tu t'es fichue à crier hein... à d'autres s'il te plaît

J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler pour le moment... Allé hop, on a du boulot »

Elle me passe la main dans le dos puis rentre. Je rend le briquet à Fred.

Pas un seul client ce matin. Le patron devrait sérieusement songer à fermer le matin, il nous paie pour rien et va finir par faire faillite s'il continue ainsi.

À 02:00 pm, je pars. Niall passe prendre Amy, encore. Je décide de rentrer chez moi. J'attrape mon paquet, puis me rappelle que j'ai pas de feux... ça me motive pour rentrer plus vite. J'attrape mon portable, plus d'une vingtaine d'appels manqués de Josh, trois de Mai et soixante SMS non lus. La plupart d'entre eux viennent de ma messagerie vocale. Certains sont de Josh, au début il m'engueule et puis sur les derniers, il s'excuse. C'est tout ou rien avec lui.

Je monte les escalier, devant ma porte, Josh attend, avec une gerbe à main. Il est sérieux (Nda : les gerbes à main font parti des fleurs que l'on offre durant les obsèques).

« Je suis désolé – dit-il en me tendant les fleurs-

Merci mais je n'ai pas eu de pertes récentes dans ma famille

J'ai pas compris...

Les gerbes à main, c'est un truc qu'on offre en cas de deuil...

Ah oui ? Oh merde, moi j'y connais rien en fleurs.

On peut pas tout faire en même temps, moi je m'y connais en fleur, toi tu sais comment ne pas faire confiance aux gens... »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il a l'air blessé. Peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Mais d'un côté, je ne peux pas lui crier dessus le matin et lui manger dans la main l'après midi sous prétexte qu'il se présente à ma porte avec des fleurs... Les mauvaises en prime.

J'ouvre la porte, entre et le regarde. Cinq bonne minutes passent avant que je ne perde patience et dise « Bon, il va falloir choisir, soit tu entre soit tu t'en vas... Moi je vais pas laisser la porte ouverte pendant cent six ans... ». Il entre.

Après dix minutes de silence, il commence à parler :

« J'aurai pas du...

T'aurai pas dû quoi ?

Douter de toi

Non, t'inquiète, c'est ma faute – il me regarde, incompréhensif – J'aurai jamais du croire que tu pouvais me faire un temps soit peu confiance – je lui souris -

J'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas confiance en toi !

Tu doutes pas de quelqu'un en qui tu a confiance...

C'est pas si facile...

Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas encore 03:00 pm, j'ai trois heures à t'accorder, ça te laisse temps de m'expliquer ce qui est SI compliqué

tu sais, j'ai été tellement trahis que même quand je veux croire ce qu'on me dit, je reste méfiant. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est pas contre toi

Non, mais t'en fais pas, c'est ma faute, j'aurai pas dû être naïve au point de croire que t'avais confiance en moi... Parce que s'il s'était passé la même chose mais à l'envers – je sens les larmes monter – sache que je t'aurai cru, sans me poser de questions, j'aurai pas douté de toi une seule seconde. Et pourtant dieu sait à quel point moi aussi j'ai été déçue, trahi, et pas par des gens insignifiants, mais par ceux que je considérai comme mes meilleurs amis. Tu visualise ? Et pourtant j'ai décidé de te faire confiance, sans rien connaître de toi... Tout est ma faute.

Dis pas ça

et pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est complètement faux. C'est ma faute à moi. J'aurai pas dû me braquer – il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras – j'aurai dû te faire confiance, t'écouter avant de me faire une vision de la situation. »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer à le voir. Il y a beau avoir ce lien spécial, que je ne saurai expliquer, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir aller au-delà de ça.

J'ai envie de le pousser de toutes mes forces, mais il me serre trop. Il ne cesse de murmurer « Je suis tellement désolé », « tout est de ma faute », « me quitte pas » et « j'ai trop besoin de toi ». ça me fais peur d'un côté, parce qu'on se connaît presque pas, donc pour moi, c'est complètement anormal ce genre de réactions. Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un tient autant à sois.

Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on est ainsi. Je commence à craquer. Je me recule légèrement et lui demande « Tu veux un café ? ». Oui, parce que j'ai un problème d'addiction, que le dernier café que j'ai pris remonte à hier matin et qu'avec ça, ça fait plus de cinq heures que je n'ai pas pu fumer. Il me regarde amusé, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi je lui pose cet question dans un moment pareil. Il prend ensuite un air dépité et me répond « Pourquoi pas ».

Je m'avance vers le canapé, deux tasses de café en main. Je lui en tend une puis commence à dire :

« Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

On fait quoi, quoi ?

À ton avis grand malin !

Par rapport à la rumeur ?

Par rapport à tout... La rumeur, toi et moi... Tout

Ok, approche de là – il sort son téléphone de sa poche, prend une photo puis trafique je ne sais quoi -

Tu fais quoi ?

Je tweete la photo, en prenant le soin de te mentionner, avec un petit cœur – il sourit comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui on offre un nouveau jouet -

Et concrètement, en quoi ça change la situation ? En quoi ça répond à mes questions ?

C'est quand même pas si compliqué – il me regarde d'un air désespéré – je tweete une photo de nous deux, avec un cœur n plus, comme ça, ça fait bien comprendre que tu es à moi, et non à Harry, tu saisis ? Et donc ça répond aussi à ton autre question.

Mais c'est qu'il y en a du génie là dedans – lui dis je en toquant délicatement sur son crane - »

On reste à parler le reste de l'après midi. Vers 05:00 pm, je vais me prendre une douche. Le temps que je me change, me maquille et sèche mes cheveux, il est déjà l'heure de repartir travailler. Josh insiste pour me déposer. On quitte mon appartement. À la sortie du bâtiment, quelques gamines me dévisagent. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec Josh m'avait fait oublié qu'aux yeux des groupies, j'étais celle qui avait volé le cœur de leur frisé favoris.

Josh se frotte les mains, puis place son bras sur mes épaules « ça va aller, tu marches en regardant un point fixe, tu fais comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. Fais pas attention au bruit, allée, tu peux y arriver, regarde, on y est presque ». Il a beau faire de son mieux pour m'encourager, j'ai tout de même la peur au ventre. On finit par arriver à la voiture. Là il me dit « Ah, c'est vrai que j'ai un truc pour toi », il fouille sa boîte à gant et me rend mon zippo. Je suis plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir dans mes mains.

Sur le chemin, je me rappelle ne pas avoir rappelé Mai. Je n'ai même pas lu les SMS qu'elle m'as envoyé... Je suis dans le maïs. Il y a trois SMS, parlant de toute cette histoire avec Harry « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Va sérieusement falloir que tu m'explique, parce qu'hier encore tu ne jurais que par Josh », « attend, tu te sers de Josh pour couvrir ta relation avec Harry? je sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais c'est mauvais » et enfin « Je viens d'avoir Harry au téléphone, parce qu'il décroche lui ! Il vient de m'expliquer... Mais des que tu peux, texte moi ou quoi, faut qu'on parle là ». Je lui répond « J'ai pas eu le temps de voir tes messages, j'ai passé l'aprem à régler le problème avec Josh. Si c'est vraiment important, on peut se retrouver demain pendant ma coupure xx »

On arrive non loin du pub. Josh descend de la voiture et m'accompagne jusqu'à mon lieu de travail, me tenant la main. Devant l'établissement, il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse, puis part. Amy a observé la scène depuis l'intérieur. Quand j'entre elle me bombarde de questions. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de tout lui raconter.

Le lendemain après-midi, je retrouve Mai en ville. Elle me dit qu'elle préfère que l'on aille chez elle, pour pouvoir parler plus librement. Sur place, elle me propose un café, chose que je ne refuse guère.

On s'installe dans la cuisine.

« Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasse plus attention. Les garçons sont traqués par des photographes malveillants en permanence, donc dès que tu commence à être un peu proche d'eux ils y voient un bon moyen de gagner quelques sous

ok

Mais c'est pas tout, quand tu es toi, toute seule en publique, tu dois aussi faire attention à ce que tu peux faire ou dire. Tu ne peux pas te montrer méchant ou violente envers des jeunes filles, peu importe le motif.

D'accord

et dernier point et pas des moindres, vu que tu dois faire attention à ton image, c'est finis de faire le tour de Londres la clope au bec . Il va falloir que tu réduise.

Rien que ça ? Bon, je crois que je vais attraper mon téléphone et rompre avec Josh hein – Mai me lance un regard assassin -... C'était pour rire, je suis pas sérieuse quand je dis ça »

ça fait vraiment beaucoup de conditions pour moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir bien longtemps avant d'agir. En plus j'ai plus le droit de fumer autant que je veux... c'est vraiment trop pourri de sortir avec un mec connu. Mais en même temps, c'est pour éviter de nuire à l'image du groupe. Étant inscrite sur twitter, j'ai pu remarquer que dès qu'un d'entre eux fait un pas de travers, ça fait un scandale monstrueux. Josh c'était retrouvé en TT parce qu'il avait tweeté « puisqu'on est vendredi, je vais follow quelques gens » et que plus de trois heures après, il n'avait effectué aucun follow. Zayn lui, avait eu le malheur d'être filmé demandant à une fille de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Les fans ont cette fâcheuse tendance à tout dramatiser, leurs moindres faits et geste. Ça doit être usant à long terme.

« Tu fais comment toi ? - je demande à Mai -

Pour ? - elle me regarde confuse -

Pour supporter ça, toutes ces restriction...

J'ai pas autant d'addictions que toi, donc automatiquement c'est plus facile

Ok, merci – je me demande comment je dois le prendre -

Non, je me moque. Même si voilà, j'ai pas eu autant de problème que toi. Déjà, je fume pas, je bois pas, donc ça aide. Et puis on a été découvert après deux mois de relation, ça laisse le temps de construire des bases pas trop bancales. Tu vois ? - Je hoche la tête – Parce que toi, après moins de 48 heures, tu as réussis à être à l'affiche d'une grosse rumeur, tu sais qu'hier il y avait « Harry&Laetitia » dans les sujets les plus discutés sur le net ? C'est énorme, juste pour trois photos. Mais c'est vrai qu'en voyant les photos on pourrait y croire. Enfin bref, t'as réussis à faire parler de toi, maintenant, tu dois t'afficher avec Josh sans vraiment être sure que ça dure longtemps. En plus de ça, tu fume à longueur de journée et la majorité des fans ont entre dix et quatorze ans, tu montre un mauvais exemple du coup, vu qu'en plus ils ont pas une image de bad boys... C'est sure que si tu sortais avec Pete Doherty, ça aurait pas été comme ça. Enfin bon, j'arrive à gérer parce que j'ai pas trop de contrainte, qu'étant donnée que je ne fais pas énormément d'écarts, j'intéresse pas trop du coup. Et puis je tiens à Zayn, c'est sûrement ça qui m'aide le plus.

T'en as de la chance.

Essaie de te faire oublier quelques temps et ça ira mieux

ok, ça tu peux l'expliquer aux gamines qui viennent me voir dans la rue et m'agressent parce qu'une stupide photo circule ?

Dans quelques jours, ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

J'espère bien...

Et – elle manque de s'étouffer avec son thé – tu sais ce que c'est le point positif dans ton cas ?

Là tout de suite maintenant, j'en vois pas trop, désolée

C'est que ton petit Josh, il a moins de fan hystériques, donc une fois que tout le monde aura compris que tu n'es pas avec Harry, ils te laisseront tranquille.

Oh bon sang, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Par contre Amy, la pauvre »

On commence à enchaîner sur le « cas Amy ». Des photos d'elle et du jeune irlandais samedi soir ont été publiées, alors que les deux étaient dans un piteux état. Le problème est que Niall lui, fait parti du clan des « Je suis adulé par des millions de minettes prêtent à tout pour m'avoir ». Autrement dit, elle ressemble un peu à l'ennemie de toute une génération, alors qu'à la base, elle est juste une fille qui a passé une soirée avec une de ses nombreuses idoles. Et Dieu sait qu'elle en a à revendre. C'est presque effrayant, surtout quand elle essai de les énumérer et qu'elle se perd dans es comptes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Zayn entre en compagnie d'Harry et un autre jeune homme. Il est assez élancé, plutôt fin et il a une tête de type trop adorable.

Mai m'explique que Zayn, Harry et Ben sont un peu comme les trois mousquetaires, qu'ils sont presque tout le temps ensemble, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de lui mener la vie dure.

Quelqu'un sonne, Mai va ouvrir. Je l'entend dire :

« Oh, des fleurs, c'est tellement gentil !

En fait, - dit une voix que je reconnais assez rapidement – elles ne sont pas pour toi.

Ah, du coup j'hésite à te faire entrer »

Les deux viennent dans la cuisine. Et oh, quelle surprise, il s'agit de Josh. Il me tend un bouquet. C'est un bouquet de narcisses... DES NARCISSES !

« Après la gerbe à main, des narcisses ?

Il t'as vraiment offert une gerbe ? - me demande Mai, les yeux écarquillés – T'as eu une perte récente dans ta famille et tu l'as pas dit mais, mais, mais...

Non, j'ai perdu personne récemment.

Mais j'y connais rien aux fleur moi – commence à râle monsieur -

les narcisses, ça désigne quelqu'un disposé d'un amour de sois presque sans frontière, ça rappelle aussi l'égoïsme – je le regarde désespérée -

ah pardon, les trouvait juste jolies »

Il baisse la tête, il a l'air gêné. Il les trouvait « jolies », ce n'était pas volontaire. Il aurait pu faire pire en m'offrant des orties...

Contre toute attente, je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse sur la joue et lui dis « N'essaie plus de m'offrir des fleurs, et ne songe pas m'offrir des chocolats parce que j'aime pas ça ». Il se met à rire puis me serre dans ses bras.

Je suis dans le salon, en train de parler avec Mai et Josh, assise sur les genoux de ce dernier. Les trois mousquetaires entrent, après avoir joué dans le jardin. Non je ne parle pas d'enfant, mais bel et bien de Zayn, Ben et Harry. Ben et Josh se ressemblent énormément, mais je reste silencieuse sur ce sujet. Zayn finit par dire « Les Devine » en parlant d'eux... Bon, je suis fixée pour le coup, ils sont frères... Pourquoi tout le monde connaît tout le monde ici et moi je me retrouve seule au milieu d'eux ? Pourquoi Amy elle est pas là ?

Je regarde l'heure et me lève d'un seul bon. Il est 06:15 pm, je suis en retard avant même d'être partie. Je balance mes excuses rapidement, dis au revoir à tout le monde et me dirige vers la porte en disant « non, non, non, non, non, non, c'est pas possible ça, c'est vraiment pas possible ». Josh m'attrape et me retient.

« Non, je t'assure, là j'ai vraiment pas le temps Josh, j'ai pas à faire mumuse avec des bâtons pour gagner ma vie

Détend-toi, je voulais juste te proposer de t'amener. La station est à plus de dix minutes donc tu vas rater le métro qui part là, maintenant, il va falloir que tu attende celui de 06:30 pm, ça va pas t'aider à garder ton job. »

Ok, il y avait un seul mec aussi adorable dans tout Londres et j'ai eu la chance de tomber dessus. Ça fait bizarre de tomber sur un mec attentionné pour une fois. D'habitude je tombe sur des gros nuls qui pensent qu'à leurs pomme, sans se soucier de ce que moi je ressens, même si il est énormément maladroit.

Arrivés devant le pub, je vois qu'il n'y personne. Je prends mon Josh dans mes bras, l'embrasse et pars travailler.

Le service se passe sans encombres. Ce soir Amy est de repos, je suis donc seule avec Fred.

11:30 pm, je finis enfin. Je récupère mes affaires et sors pub. Par réflexe, je cherche mon paquet puis me rappelle de ma conversation avec Mai. J'arrête aussitôt de chercher, lâche un « Putain, fait chier » et commence à partir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais marché aussi vite, mais puisque je ne peux fumer que chez moi, autant presser le pas.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je décide d'aller regarder mes mail. Des pubs, des spams, et des rappels des réseaux sociaux. Sur facebook environ une centaine de « demande d'ajout », ce qui me fait assez peur, puisque mon compte comporte mon vrai nom. Mais le plus effrayant est sur twitter, j'ai multiplié mon nombre d'abonnés par dix, mais là c'est pas le problème. Je regarde mes mentions, je n'en ai jamais autant eu. J'ai droit à des « T'es qu'une garce, étouffe toi pendant que Josh t'embrasse ! », « T'es grosse, moche et tu crains, je vois pas ce que Harry te trouve » et autres méchanceté en tous genres. Je n'ai pas envie d'explorer toutes mes mentions, mais je veux trouver LA photo, pour la retweeter. Quand je la trouve, je me dis que si j'avais été sur son profil, ça aurait été plus facile... Mais ça m'aura permis de lire, des messages gentils venant des « True Deviners » qui ont lancé une « Team Laetitia », on aura vraiment tout vu. Je profite de l'occasion pour balancer un tweet vite fait « C'est bien bête pour ceux qui ne m'aime pas, mais je reste celle que je suis, que cela vous plaise ou non » j'envoie, puis poste à nouveau « et merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, vous êtes super #LT ». Donc, maintenant, j'ai plus le droit de poster ce que je veux.

Je ne sais pas encore dans quel guêpier je me suis fourrée, mais je l'ai fais.


End file.
